The Feudal Web
by azukina
Summary: AN ORIGINAL STORY Kagome, a talented young hacker, has her life turned upside down by a certain hanyou who needs her help. She agrees and seeks aid in her quest with some unlikely people called the Lo Techs. Feudal Web isn't any ordinary game!
1. Question to Readers about reuploading

A/N: I have a question to the readers would you like me to reupload this story with corrections in grammar, spelling, better reading ability (double spacing), or some other suggestion? It's been a long time since I've updated this work and I never got around to finishing the sequal but I'm considering going around the my completed works and updating the writing style and correcting mistakes to round them off as better stories. What do you guys thing?


	2. Author's Note on Summary of Story

A/N: I'm sorry this is my first story and yeah! This will be an Inu/Kag story no question. I enjoy crossovers so you might see characters from other anime series or possibly books, who knows where my mind will wander. Other pairings will include San/Miro, duh! And well I haven't considered other pairings and if I reach a point where it is a good idea to include other pairings Ill gladly take suggestions. Ive never seen a fic like the one I have in mind so I guess it is an original idea shrug  
The story is the hunt for the jewel shards in a virtual reality game. Hee hee sounds weird and im still working on some kinks but it works. Now here's the deal. Once I get started im going to attempt to be computer friendly but im not so if I write something that sounds very amateur for someone who's suppose to know a lot about computers then please, speak up. I guess I don't have a problem with flamers either. Well I guess that's it. The first Chapter will be up soon so bare with me, Bye grin


	3. Meet the Hacker

Chapter 1: Meet the Hacker

Mrs. Higurashi walked through her finely furnished three bedroom apartment in Manhattan with an irritated look on her kindly face. She spared her curious son a forced smile and continued her trek to the hallway where at the very end to the left was an ominous looking door with florescent looking light filtering from beneath the door.  
She walked up to the door; absently turning on the hall light so the tiny hallway was filled with a yellowish light. She knocked on the door, putting all the stress and irritation she had pent up into it without losing her cool. Over the constant sound of a booting CPU and the blowing of fans the voice of a overly preoccupied girl rang from the room.  
"Yeah?"  
"Kagome? Your dinner is getting cold, aren't you done with whatever you are doing yet?" Mrs. Higurashi asked tiredly.  
There was a pause. A soft nervous laugh rang from inside the room. "Oops, sorry I forgot. Umm….Can you put it in the microwave?"  
Mrs. Higurashi heaved a sigh and walked back to the living room to see her son, Souta sitting on the couch watching T.V. "Souta, do you know what your sister has been doing?"  
Souta looked up at her slowly and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Ma, she isn't doing anything illegal this time." Mrs. Higurashi didn't feel any more reassured she gave a heavy sigh again and walked into the kitchen to put the plate of food into the microwave. 'What am I gonna do with that girl?' she thought. She looked over a the entrance hallway table to see a letter.  
"Souta, who brought this in?"  
Souta looked over from the couch and blinked. "Some guys in suits, I think it's from Dad." Mrs. Higurashi nodded in agreement and stared down at the letter.

In the room down the hall Kagome sat on the floor surrounded by a variety of technical equipment. She had at least five working monitors just sitting on the floor in front of her all doing different things; one had a bunch of chat rooms up, one was shopping on eBay, another was showing news coverage, one was doing some major programming, and the last was trying to hack into a huge security system and was currently doing random password checks. Kagome sat on the floor hundreds of wires around her like a maze. There were around seven CPU's sitting on the floor behind the monitors all of them running and behind those were around 10 fans lethargically swaying back and forth, cooling the CPU's. She had a single webcam perched on the center monitor and several mics were on the floor in front of her along with a bunch of keyboards.  
Kagome herself had her long raven hair up in chopsticks and was not wearing anything but plastic overalls so as to reduce static electricity. She sat Indian style watching the monitors and typing on random keyboards, multitasking was her specialty. Her large cinnamon brown eyes followed the small text on the screen, the glow of which was the only light in the room.  
Kagome was in the middle of typing in some binary codes on the programming monitor when the ding of an instant message rang from the speakers on her chatting monitor. Curious, she had an away message up. How did they get around it? Her interest piqued she turned and lifted that monitor's keyboard panel onto her lap. She looked at the ominous IM in the upper left corner with a tiny frown.

CompHanyou213: Hey, you're hard to get a hold of. Wanna chat?

Kagome frown deepened. This guy didn't talk like a frequent chatter, but he had to be at least an amateur hacker to get around the away message. Not even amateurs get the hacker buzz from getting around a wimpy away message so why was he bugging her?

HottMikoGrl16: Do I know you?  
CompHanyou213: No, but Ive looked at your profile. Youre no ordinary girl huh?

Profile? What could he be talking about? She didn't have any profiles unless…..her xanga file from when she was 10? No way…! Great, he might have figured out im a hacker then. Oh Well, no use crying over spilt milk….

HottMikoGrl16: Heh, Leave me alone you stalker. You don't know me so just leave me alone.  
CompHanyou213: OOO a moody wench huh? Listen, I know what you do on the internet and im not gonna let it continue….  
HottMikoGrl16: glare well, Ive never been caught before so what makes you think you'll be able to find me?  
CompHanyou213: There's a first time for everything.  
HottMikoGrl16: If I don't want to be found, I wont be. Eat my dust loser XP

Kagome put up her away message and then began to upload some of her personal firewalls to keep the guy out. She then began to screen all messages sent to the computer and programmed a special firewall to bar all screen names from whatever PC that CompHanyou213 was working from. She then proceeded to go back to work when suddenly not even a minute later another ding rang this time from her shopping Comp. She turned angry eyes to see an IM in the upper left corner this time a duel IM, he had a friend this time.

CompHanyou213: Keh! Thought you could keep me out of that screen name but this one is still free.  
HentaiMonknumba1: Hello fair maiden my friend has told me of you. Care to chat with us?  
Kagome grinded her pearly whites in irritation. What is with these guys?

ChristGrl01: Leave me alone!  
She was about to put up another round of firewalls when the ding of another message came. She hesitantly looked at it.

CompHanyou213: Heh! Nice overalls sarcasm  
HentaiMonknumba1: grin I like that she doesn't wear a shirt under it, you can see everything. Will you bare my child?  
CompHanyou213: roll eyes Stupid pervert bonks him on the head

Kagome stared dumbstruck and looked up at the web cam to see that the on light was indeed on. She quickly unplugged the webcam and began to shut down the computers. This was dangerous, if they were able to hack into the security she put on her webcam then she need to do some updates. These guys were definitely no amateurs…


	4. CompHanyou213 and HentaiMonknumba1

Chapter 2: CompHanyou213 and HentaiMonknumba1

In Washington DC, two hansom young men walked down the capitol steps in sharp clean black business suits. They both had a brief case each and were talking in hushed voices. Passersby gave them curious stares and from the women quite a few appreciative ones were thrown their way. They didn't seem to notice though; they were too busy talking about a top secret matter. You have just met two of the four youngest members of the Federal Bureau of Investigation.

The slightly taller of the two was a scowling young man of 22 with a sharp facial structure. He had long black hair with dark violet highlights, his straight tresses went all the way to below his tight ass (AN/ lol sorry couldn't help it! giggle). He was lean and powerful looking and his tanned skin indicated that he worked out a lot in the sun. His violet eyes were trained intently on his friend.

The other man who was not even an inch shorter than him in actuality had a more dashing look about him and carried himself with an air of confidence. He also had black hair but with blue highlights, it was short and tied at the nape of his neck, his skin wasn't as tanned but was a healthy color. He also wasn't in bad shape, lean but not as muscular as his friend, his dark blue eyes stared ahead as they walked occasionally landing on a curvaceous woman that passes by. 

The scowling man spoke in a gruff voice that was natural for him. "Miroku! You gotta tell me what I'm doing wrong. It's been six months since we saw that girl and I can't find her! It's like she doesn't exist. I even got AOL to go into their files to tell me her payment info but it isn't there! How the hell can this girl be so good at hacking that she can steal AOL service and avoid the FBI!"

The man with the rat tail now known as Miroku smiled. "Isn't that why we are tracking her down? She is a talented hacker. Maybe Sango can help, or Lain, she is the best we got on our team, Inuyasha."

The man, Inuyasha, crossed his arms the best he could with his suit case in hand and glared down at his feet. "No way, I'm gonna catch this girl on my own. I don't need any help from some stupid wenches."

Miroku laughed. "Don't let them hear you say that unless you WANT to get castrated."

Inuyasha twitched slightly and looked a little nervous. "That Lain girl still freaks me out…" Inuyasha shuddered because of a chill that went up his spine. Lain was a very emotionless looking girl with pale sallow skin and brown eyes that look almost empty. She has short brown hair that has a single long strand on the left side of her face that went to a little below the collar bone. She's really thin and hardly ever speaks.

"Well, good luck my friend. Why don't we go to that coffee shop over there?" Miroku suggested pointing to a coffee shop off to the side and shadowed by trees around the mall grass area. Inuyasha grunted in agreement and they walked across the street and along the sidewalk to the quaint coffee shop.

Inside it was dimly lit and there were small booths all over the place and in the center were the workers busily making an assortment of coffees for demanding customers with coffee headaches. Miroku and Inuyasha ordered their drinks and once they got them went to a large booth in the back so it wouldn't look like they were on a date. They sat there drinking their coffee silently when Miroku decided to bring up something he liked to bring up everyday that Inuyasha whined about not finding Kagome.

"Hey, she looked hot in that plastic get up, ne?" he said with a perverted grin splayed across his hansom face. Inuyasha choked on his coffee and when he got control of himself he glared across the table at Miroku.

"Oi! Will you stop with that shit! She's only a kid you hentai!" Inuyasha growled.

"The body she had going on was not the body of a "kid", my friend. Hey if you do find her, set up a date with her for me and tell her to wear that outfit." Inuyasha growled possessively and bonked Miroku on the head.

"Stupid lecher, if Sango hears that she'll hit you with that damn boomerang thing she has." Said Inuyasha taking another sip of his coffee.

"Ah! My lovely Sango. How I wish she would accept my offer to bare my child." Said Miroku bemoan fully

Inuyasha stared at him flatly. "She might one day if you weren't always feeling her and every other woman up." Inuyasha stiffened suddenly and leaned toward the aisle to see something. Miroku noticing this turned around to see what he was looking at and both stared in shock at the sight of Kagome and three other girls walking into the café clad in what appeared to be Catholic School uniforms. Both men's jaws dropped and Miroku looked like he went to porno movie heaven. No doubt he was imagining the four girls coming over with ice cream cones in hand and asking if they could take turns sitting in his lap. Inuyasha looked at Miroku to confirm that he wasn't seeing things and was greeted with a drooling zoned out pervert. With a swing of his fist Miroku was snapped out of his dream land.

The girls didn't order coffee but merely took a booth that was only two booths away from Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha leaned forward to listen while Miroku stared at him waiting for details.  
"So, Kagome, what do you think of Hojo?" asked a girl with short hair named Yuka. Kagome blushed slightly much to Inuyasha's disapproval and looked down at the table shyly.

"He's alright, I guess. But I kinda liked this guy back in New York." She lied through her teeth. She thought Hojo was okay but he was TOO nice, it was slightly annoying.

"Well you're new! You'll get a boyfriend sooner than you think." Said another girl with short hair and a head band named Eri.

Kagome sighed and looked out the window. "I guess, but I prefer to just stay home after school, dating isn't that fun." She said distractedly, she was thinking about how she wished she could go home and finish the updates on her computer.

The other two looked at her like she was crazy but the girl with the curly hair named Ayumi smiled. "What was it like in New York City?"

Kagome blinked and looked at her. "It's a lot different than here. It's a lot sunnier here and people are nicer. It's also been cool seeing the Capitol and everything."

Eri and Yuka frowned. "I would have thought you'd have already seen everything here seeing as your dad works here and everything." Said Eri

Kagome got a slightly sad smile on her face. "We never saw dad much because of his career. Mom thought it would be a good idea if I came to live here. Though I still hardly ever see him…" A watch alarm went off and Kagome pulled back the sleeve of he school blouse to look at said watch. She gave the girls a small smile. "Sorry, I gotta go. My ride home should be here now." Kagome got up and left waving goodbye to her new friends.

Inuyasha relayed the gist of the conversation and Miroku frowned in thought. "Are we even sure that was her? Maybe it was someone that looks a lot like her."

"No, I'm sure that was her! When I find her she's gonna regret the day she messed with me." Said Inuyasha.

Miroku blinked. "When did she mess with you?"

Inuyasha looked away a scowl marring his features and after a moments consideration he spoke. "Shut up Miroku."


	5. The Shikon Jewel

Chapter 3: The Shikon Jewel

It's Friday, as usual Inuyasha and Miroku went to the Capitol to see if they could find anyone they knew. It is common to see them hanging out in the Capitol building on their breaks from Monday through Friday. They first started going there because they figured it would be a good idea to familiarize themselves with politicians who will affect their careers and lives. Politicians especially affect Inuyasha's life because everyday laws were being passed concerning demon regulations, though the public is not even aware of it and some naïve politicians are clueless to what they are voting on. Those who know of the demon race must keep their mouths shut for risk of being thrown in an asylum.

The demon race has successfully been kept a secret for many centuries when mikos and monks came together and helped hide all demons they deemed to have human characteristics. Inuyasha's father was one of said demons all those centuries ago because he had a human like form not counting elfish ears of course. So now Inuyasha hides his demon heritage from the world, until the day that the concealment rings fail and the world will know.

Inuyasha and Miroku stood on the floor of the Senate among the one hundred 3 by 3 desks of polished wood. The desks were covered with scattered papers and pens and briefcases. Currently most of the Senators were out but the few that were there were talking in the area where the president pro tempore sat. The announcements were being done by a droning woman who obviously wanted to go home and the Senators mingled amongst themselves not really taking interest in the recap of the last session. The two young FBI agents stood there in the aisle between the left and right and were suddenly approached by and elderly man with large beady eyes and very little hair. The skinny old man smiled up at them familiarly.

"Why if it isn't FBI's finest agents! It is good to see you two again, I haven't gotten a chance to speak with you of lates." Said the man while shaking Miroku's hand not bothering with Inuyasha, he already knew he wouldn't shake it anyway.

"Good Afternoon Senator Tototsai Sugi. My apologies lately we have been visiting the House to see the goings on there but today we found we would prefer the quieter atmosphere here." Said Miroku politely, ignoring Inuyasha's sigh of boredom. 

"Well you have come on an interesting day lads we are voting on S345, I'm sure this bill will pertain to you a lot INUYASHA." Said Tototsai not being to subtle about the bill having to do with demons. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and glared at Tototsai.

"What is the bill about ya old geezer?" Inuyasha asked under his breathe, looking around for anyone listening in. Miroku did so as well and turned to Tototsai expectantly.

"The bill allows "estranged" employers to turn away any unemployed "estranged" people." Said Tototsai, giving them the gist of the bill. "Estranged" obviously meant demons and it was always difficult to get bills that involved demons to pass unless there was a rider on it that would benefit a lot. This bill didn't please Inuyasha. Anyone who knows about or is a demon could just turn away anyone they want that is a demon regardless of if they are qualified. Hopefully it wouldn't pass Inuyasha thought.

"That isn't good." Miroku said in and ominous tone.

Tototsai looked around and his eyes suddenly brightened. He began to wave someone over ecstatically, which caused the two young men to stare at him perplexed. "Senator Higurashi! Come over here." Said Tototsai to a man that was already approaching in deep strides. The man looked to be in his late 30's and had a kindly look about him. He was Japanese with the usual black hair and brown eyes and he looked to be graying a little but it suited him in a way. He bowed slightly to Inuyasha and Miroku and turned to face Tototsai and shook his hand.

"Hello Tototsai, who are these young men? Senators-to-be?" asked Senator Higurashi.

"No, these are two of the youngest in the FBI. Agent Inuyasha Takahashi and Agent Miroku Kazaana." Said Tototsai like a proud father. Higurashi shook hands with them and even Inuyasha shook his hand because the man gave off a weird energy that unnerved Inuyasha. "Inuyasha. Miroku. Senator Higurashi gave a speech today to stop this bill from passing, he is quite good at persuading people." Miroku smiled at Higurashi kindly.

"So do you think this bill will pass?" asked Miroku.

Higurashi smiled at him. "I'm not sure yet to be honest the vote will be starting soon and I left the poll my assistant took in the office. My daughter is getting it for me now actually. Ah! Here she comes." They all followed Higurashi's eyes to see a tired looking Kagome padding towards them with a briefcase in hand. Other senators noticed her and stared curiously, it was a common occurrence to see a teenage girl in a Catholic School uniform running through the Senate floor. Inuyasha and Miroku stared silently stunned at the girl. She stopped in front of Higurashi and gave him the briefcase with a smile. Miroku nudged Inuyasha as if to say 'do you see what I see?' Inuyasha in turn glared at him like he was stupid. "Senator Tototsai, this is my daughter Kagome." The girl and old man shook hands and before Higurashi could continue introductions Tototsai spoke up.

"Do you mind if I have a look at those numbers?" he asked, pointing at the briefcase. Higurashi shook his head and handed Tototsai the briefcase and watched him leave. He turned back and got a look that suggested that he forgot what he was doing.

Miroku smiled slyly and held out his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Kagome. I'm Agent Miroku Kazaana, you may call me Miroku." Usually Miroku would then ask her to bare his child but he wasn't stupid enough to do it right in front of Senator Higurashi.

Inuyasha held out his hand a cocky smirk plastered on his smug face. "We haven't met personally but it is good to see you again Kagome. I'm Agent Inuyasha Takahashi." Kagome blinked up at him confused and tried to recall when they met.

"You've met before have you? When was this Kagome?" asked Higurashi in a friendly tone. Kagome said she didn't know and this made both Inuyasha and Miroku smile knowingly.

"You see Senator Higurashi. We caught your daughter doing some….not so legal activities on the web six months ago." Said Miroku, lying outright. Kagome's jaw dropped and she stared between the three men. Higurashi's expression never faltered.

"Really….Do you plan on bringing charges against her?" he asked kindly.

Inuyasha smirked and stared right into Kagome's now angry brown eyes. "Actually….I might just accidentally drop the record into a paper shredder if your daughter agrees to help us with something."

Kagome glared evilly and was silently planning the two men's deaths, her father on the other hand still looked pleasant and unabashed. "What do you wish her to help you with?"

"We're on this case that requires us to have a thorough knowledge of computers and since your daughter is just the greatest little hacker we thought she could come join our team." Said Miroku.

The announcement for the beginning of the vote came. "I'm sorry, I must go vote on this bill but when I'm done Ill be glad to go with you to this nice little coffee shop a ways away so we can talk about the arrangements." Higurashi walked away leaving Kagome with Inuyasha and Miroku. She rounded on them with a very angry look.

"You two are lying. You have nothing on me and you know it." She said softly but deadly.

Inuyasha smirked and leered at her slightly. "Aww…Don't remember us?...maybe this will jog your memory….wench." he said smirking. At first she had a face of confusion then it turned to horror. She pointed and accusatory finger at him and Miroku.

"It's you two! The ones that got around my away message and got into my web cam!" she said outraged.  
Miroku smiled at her sympathetically. "We are sorry about that but we really wish you would help us. This case is top priority."

After a minute or two Kagome's mood calmed down and she stared at them calmly but irritated. "Tell me what the case is about then."

"We're trying to find something that was stolen from the Bureau six years ago." Said Inuyasha.

Kagome got a surprised look. "You mean the Shikon Jewel?"

Inuyasha stared dumbfounded. "How the hell did you know?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "When I was first getting really into hacking I decided to try hacking into FBI top secret files and I found some information about the Jewel. Also recently bloggers have been saying that something called the Shikon has been released into the web." 

Miroku looked impressed but Inuyasha looked suspicious. "You really are talented too bad you don't wish to join us…" Miroku said looking away to hide the manipulative grin that crossed his face.

Kagome didn't skip a beat. "I want to help." She said determined though the exact reasons why she wanted to help so bad was a mystery to Inuyasha and Miroku, they didn't mind that it was so easy to get her to agree either.


	6. Welcome to the FBI!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, there I said it! Man that was hard!

Chapter 4: Welcome to the FBI!

Kagome took a deep breath to calm her nerves and released it making her shoulders slump. She looked up at the unmarked building that looked to have around 7 or 8 floors and had plain white walls. The people who walked along the sidewalks seemed to not even notice the building. She looked over at the address plate and checked it once more with the papers her father was faxed from the FBI. This must be the place she thought lamely. Not too impressive.

Then again, this was only the living quarters for 24/7 agents. The headquarters would surely be better than this dinky place. She tightened her hold on the suitcase clutched in her right hand. She looked at the double glass doors and the thought of how terrible security was briefly crossed her mind, that is until she entered and was immediately met with an armed man in a black suit. She looked at him like he was crazy and after a brief questioning concerning why she was there she was free to go her merry way. That is if "merry way" includes 5 checkpoints and at least three separate searches. When she finally found someone that wasn't looking for bombs or weapons it was a nice woman behind a large desk in the middle of a circular hallway intersection. She went up to her and after waiting for her to finish talking to someone on the phone she spoke to her.

"Umm… I'm not really sure where I'm supposed to go. I got this letter ya see..." she was cut off by the woman waving her hand rudely to shut her up. She rolled on the chair to a computer and began to look for something. She seemed to find it and turned back to a perplexed and irritated Kagome.

"Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome nods slightly amazed. "Go down that hall and you'll see an elevator take it to the third floor, go down D hall til you come to D5 that is your room hun. Your crew should be up there somewhere, it's their break." Kagome blinked owlishly and followed her instructions. When she came to the third floor she was met with three halls on in front and one to the left and right. She saw a large sign that said D and an arrow pointed to the right. She went down the plain rooms with letters and numbers until she came to D5. There in the lock was a key, she took it and pocketed it.

Kagome opened the door to find her bed already set up and made in the right corner, she didn't see her computer anywhere and got irritated. Instead of her computer there was mysterious furniture everywhere. She walked in and put the suitcase on the dresser. She looked out the window with the drawn curtains and saw a pretty vies of the Capitol. She was so engrossed in staring in awe out the window she didn't hear the person at her door until they knocked on the door frame lazily.

Kagome wheeled around to see Inuyasha standing there with a slightly amused smile on his hansom face. "Like the view, wench?" Kagome immediately glared at him angrily.

"Don't call me that! Ugh! I have a name! It's Kagome!" she stomped over to stand in front of the man that was a little more than a foot taller than her. She saw that arrogant smirk and only got madder. She jabbed a finger into his chest with an impressive growl for a human. "Say it! Ka-Go-Me!"

Inuyasha began to get irritated at her yelling and swatted her finger away. "Come on wench, I'm supposed to show you around." He turned and walked out of the room leaving Kagome to jog after angrily. She walked a few paces behind of him with an angry look barely lingering from before. They both walked in silence with their arms crossed, until when they reached the elevator and went up.

"Why couldn't the other guy show me around?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha's eye twitched for a reason unknown to even him and he scowled at the elevator doors. "Keh! If you want to get groped every other minute then go find the damn monk, I don't give a damn."

"Monk?" Kagome inquired.

Inuyasha sighed as if having to explain was the worst task ever imposed on him. "Miroku comes from a long line of monks, you probably don't know this being a stupid human and all but there are still monks and priestesses now a days."

Kagome glared. "Hey jerk! I happen to BE a priestess."

Inuyasha didn't seem surprised about it more like bemused. "Oh? Really….you must not be a good one, I cant even sense your powers."

Kagome's glare hardened. "I just haven't been trained but I do have powers and what do you mean sense? Are you a monk too?"

Inuyasha remained quiet for a minute and silently hit himself for not thinking before he spoke which was quite a problem with him. "Keh! I'm a demon and if you don't know what those are then you're a failure as a priestess."

Kagome looked at him up and down and her eyes fell on a metallic looking ring on his right hand ring finger. She looked up at him to see him looking at her intensely. She gulped nervously realizing he was waiting for her to say something. "I know what a demon is. My dad is one of those in Congress that knows of the demon race. I also know what that ring is."

The bland metallic ring on his finger was invented in the last couple decades, because of the decline in the monks and priestesses being born those with spiritual powers teamed up with some under ground technology specialists who were able to duplicate the concealment spell monks and priestess put on demons. This technology was then installed into bland metal rings that would put the concealment spell on people if they put it on. It took them a while to complete the prototype and even longer to get it to not effect humans but they finally got it. It was mass produced and sent out to all the demon families and some low key demon stores. Now nearly 90 on the demon population relied on these rings.

Inuyasha scoffed and looked away from the curious girl. Kagome, with no regard for his personal space, took his wrist and began to examine the ring. Inuyasha sputtered and stared dumbfounded at her. "Hmmmm… I would love to take a peak inside. Can I borrow it?" She asked looking up at him hopefully.

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. "No you cant BORROW it! I need this! I don't want you breaking it."

Kagome rolled her eyes and released his wrist. "I don't BREAK it! Jeeze… I just wanted to see the chip inside Ive never met anyone who wore one." She turned away with a pout. They reached the 7th floor and on this floor was a food court type place where the live in FBI agents ate. Inuyasha then took her to the training rooms and the large bathrooms that were shared. After walking around a little more they decided to go and find the others on their team. All teams lived on the same hall as the rest of their team so they went back to D hall and found the others in their rooms. Miroku was hanging out with a girl with long brown hair in a high ponytail, named Sango. They found Lain in her room listening to music. They all went back to Kagome's room to help her unpack.

"Where are the rest of your suitcases?" asked Sango looking at the lone suitcase on the dresser in confusion.

"Uh, that's it actually. My room only had a bed and my computer. The only clothes I have are some plastic clothes that I wear at home and my school uniforms."

Lain looked up with dull brown eyes and a blank face. "You go to school and you're and FBI agent?"

"No, I'm only a temporary agent, and yeah I go to school down the road. I have to go back to school on Monday and then I'll come back to work here on the case." Said Kagome

"How did you convince them to allow a minor to become a temporary agent Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha shrugged. "All I had to do was tell them how much help she would be and about how important the mission was, sight a few precedents blah blah blah. They said in order for us to get her a temporary badge we had to get parental consent and then have them sign over custody to us."

Kagome looked over from stuffing clothes into a drawer. "My parents aren't my guardians any more?"

"Nope, I'm your guardian now." Said Inuyasha.

Sango smirked and looked over at Kagome. "Inuyasha is in charge of you? He couldn't even keep a fish a live for a month."

Inuyasha growled and glared at her. "Oi! That fish had a death wish!"


	7. The First Shard of the Shikon Jewel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of William Gibson's ideas.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone! I totally loved the positive feedback. For that person who criticized my knowledge of hackers I wrote an AN before I began that talked about how I'm not a hacker and would do my best with the knowledge and besides that chill out, it's just a story Sheesh! Any way on to Chapter 5!

Chapter 5: The First Shard of the Shikon Jewel

Though it has only been a week since Kagome arrived at the Bureau she and the gang already gained a routine. Every morning they would go up to the food court and eat breakfast together and say what part of the case they would be working on that day. After breakfast they would all head to the larger building behind the living quarters, the two buildings were connected by an under ground tunnel, on school days Kagome would have to go to school and come to this building after school. On weekends though they would take an elevator to the floor assigned to D hall. They each had their own rooms and their own computers and were pretty isolated from each other. Once everyone began working it was only Inuyasha who would go between rooms to check up on people. When dinner time rolled around they would all go to a diner that was situated in the headquarters building on the second floor. After dinner they would go their separate ways again.

On school days Kagome would walk to school and try to pretend she had a normal life and that was going well until on her first day there after moving in with the Bureau Inuyasha came to pick her up in a black car. She could STILL hear her friends squealing hysterically at the sight of the hansom man leaning against the car and staring at Kagome. She saw that arrogant smirk on his face and the wink he gave the three gushing girls and Kagome just want to kick his conceded ass. For the next four days he picked her up from school and took her to headquarters.

Today Kagome was working on some updates on her computer after spending the past five hours looking for any rumors of the jewel. As she sat on her knees behind a CPU in a plastic dress she unscrewed the back panel. She heard a knock and didn't answer knowing it would be Inuyasha.

Outside the door Inuyasha scowled and beat on the door harder. There was still no answer so he just opened the door. He saw Kagome behind a CPU working on something. She didn't look up so he decided that that meant he could come in. He shut the door and noticed that she didn't have any lights on and even though he could see perfectly in the dark she would most likely be barely able to see him in the dark with only the computer's glow. He saw her strange set up with the computers and noticed she totally ignored the computer desk and just worked on the floor. He took a seat in the unused rolly chair and watched her work. The silence was bothering him so he decided to say something.

"Too good for a desk wench?" that was definitely not the brilliant conversation starter that he was thinking of.

Kagome never looked up but she did look irritated as she removed the panel from the CPU body. "I prefer to work on the floor, better access to all the computer parts."

Inuyasha shifted in his seat and sat Indian style and crossed his arms. "Keh! Any luck with finding the Jewel?"

Kagome's eyes were shadowed by her bangs and this worried Inuyasha slightly. "Actually, I think I've found out something recently that isn't too good." When Inuyasha didn't say anything she thought she better tell him. "Whoever took the jewel from you all has broken the jewel down into smaller fragments, this isn't good because who knows what each of these fragments could contain; some could unlock very dangerous files and information and others could do that if another fragment were collected. Someone with very good hacking abilities on the internet has come across shards of the Jewel and has been collecting them, who knows how many he has. None of the other hackers I know have seen any shards and we think that this mysterious hacker has found a way to draw the shards out of the free web."

"The free web?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"So far people have come across these mysterious links and files that were the shards though because of fear of a virus they didn't touch them. They were every where, there was no pattern for where they might show up and sometimes they would move from one website to the next……but now… they're all gone. No one knows what happened to them." Said Kagome. "I'm waiting for someone to help me find this guy who was collecting the shards."

"Maybe this guy is the same guy who stole the Jewel in the first place."

"No, this is a different user. The one who stole the jewel accidentally broke it and released it into the web. This new guy didn't come along until about a year ago." Said Kagome. Inuyasha frowned slightly.

"How can someone accidentally break the Jewel and let it go on the web?"

"I don't know." Said Kagome. She was carefully placing a circuit on the mother board and after doing so replaced it into the CPU. She was screwing the back panel on again when Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "Who created the Jewel in the first place?"

"A computer specialist funded by the government, Dr. Midoriko. She made it about ten years ago and when she realized the danger and chaos it could cause she gave it to us for safe keeping. Four years later it was stolen by someone and we never found it that is until, five years later, someone who works as a page in the Senate, a kid named Shippo, told us about some strange activity on the web. Then about a year later I ran into you on the web." Said Inuyasha.

A melancholy smile spread on Kagome's face as she turned on the CPU and went around to the monitor it was hooked up to. Kagome got online and was surprised to see an email waiting for her. She opened it.

Send to: HottMikoGrl16

Subject: Urgent! Please read! The Shikon Jewel!

Kagome! I found one! I found a shard of the jewel!

I was playing this game that my father got me. It has a direct link to the internet and the Lo Techs suggested it. I went into the virtual reality game and while I was helping this village I came across this. Take a look I think it is what youre looking for. The game I mentioned is called Fedual Web. For more information on it contact me on my other screen name, I think I'm being monitored. You can also talk to the Lo Techs they know about it.

-BatDGrl8

Attachment: Shikon Shard 034

Kagome stared in shock at the email and then her eyes slid down to the attachment. She moved the pointer to Shikon Shard 034 and clicked on it. The next thing she knew her computer monitors where glowing bright pink. Inuyasha stood so suddenly the chair knocked over.

"No Way…" Inuyasha breathed.


	8. The Lo Techs

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of William Gibson's ideas

Chapter 6: The Lo Techs

After Kagome and Inuyasha discovered the jewel shard was real they ran out of the room to alert the others of the change of events. They spent the next hour discussing what they should do and reached the decision that Kagome should talk to these Lo Techs people and find out some information. Kagome went off to her computer to do some digging into how to contact the Lo Techs. The other four in the group hanged out in Lain's room.

"This is quite a strange turn of events." Said Miroku with a slight frown.

"Does this mean that this guy that is collecting the shards hasn't collected all of them?" asked Sango.

"I don't know. Our only hope is that the Lo Techs can help." Said Lain softly.

Kagome sat on the floor and after talking to BattDGrl8 she found the secret forum the Lo Techs used to communicate their plans and discoveries. Kagome, being a very knowledgeable hacker, knew of the Lo Techs. She never associated with them because they were into the very illegal hacking. They also had a reputation of creating very powerful technological equipment that was so advanced it usually left all of the public technology in the dust. Kagome read a few of the posts and found a chat room they had up. She entered and decided to question these people.

TechDemon57: Hey Miko, never thought I would see the great Kagome here

Kagome stared surprised and quickly responded.

HottMikoGrl16: You know who I am?

TechDemon57: Of course, We have our sources. You have caused quite an up rising in the hacking community. They say you're the best and yet you're only 16.

oLshceT01: Kagome is here everyone. What can we do for you princess?

Kagome got a chill from that person and immediately didn't trust him.

HottMikoGrl16: Im here because I need some information about this game called Feudal Web

oLshceT01: Interested in playing the virtual reality field? Alright, Feudal Web showed up on the radar as a simple virtual reality game but two months ago some big company in Japan recalled the game and released it to us the Lo Techs. It had the strangest requirements for game play, the technology only we could supply the public and of course we don't just hand it out.

TechDemon57: Is this about the Jewel shards, your highness?

Kagome blinked surprised. 'They know about the Jewel?'

HottMikoGrl16: What makes you think that?

TechDemon57: because when rumors began surfacing that this hacker on the web was collecting the shards Feudal Web was recalled and not long after that the shards disappeared off the free web

HottMikoGrl16: You think theyre connected in a way?

oLshceT01: Yes, as Im sure you've heard a shard has been discovered in the game today.

Kagome thought hard for a minute and then it hit her.

HottMikoGrl16: These modifications to the game, could they have been done without a Lo Tech's help?

TechDemon57: No, impossible the technology was connected to us and no Lo Tech would go against the code of secrecy and sell our technology to a company.

HottMikoGrl16: Is it possible that the shards were used to modify it?

oLshceT01: smile I think that is the only explanation.

BattDGrl8 has entered the room

BattDGrl8: OMG I was nearly killed today!

HottMikoGrl16: Shiori, what happened?

BattDGrl8: I was playing Feudal Web and I was attacked in the game by a demon programmed in the game and I was slashed on the arm, my friend was my go between and she was barely able to bring me out before…shudder When I came out of the game I had gashes on my arm!

oLshceT01: Are you saying that you got injured in a virtual reality game for real? Now that strange equipment for the game makes sense.

TechDemon57: Don't go into the game anymore Shiori it is too dangerous, the helmet is so advanced it is too dangerous for a game.

HottMikoGrl16: raise eyebrow you sold a little girl virtual reality equipment that would cause you to die in real life if you die in a game?

TechDemon57: laughs nervously sorta…We never thought it could be used that way!

BattDGrl8: oh! Kagome! I have something important to tell you!

HottMikoGrl16: what is it?

BattDGrl8: When I was in the game someone told me a legend of a Jewel in the game called the Shikon Jewel in the game it is a spiritual gem that grants wishes and get this…It was shattered and spread through out the game! The shikon shards are IN Feudal Web!

Kagome smiled and silently cheered after her excitement died down she gained a determined look.

HottMikoGrl16: oL, I want you to send me all the info you have on this game and I'd like to buy all the equipment for the game.

oLshceT01: grin I would be honored to assist you on your quest princess.


	9. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of William Gibson's ideas

Chapter 7: Training

Kagome told the others about this turn of events and they all agreed that the best course of action would be to go into this game and collect the shards. Since they had a set goal in mind no one but Kagome and Lain had computer work to do so the others went to train in preparation for going into the game. Since it would be like fighting demons in real life they needed to be in top form.

Kagome and Lain got a large room at the end of D hall's working floor, it had to be big because a few days later around twenty large boxes of equipment were sent to head quarters from the Lo Techs. All of the boxes were moved up to the room and the two girls began to set up the stuff. They also moved in four beds that they ordered. The girls spent most of their times using their computer expertise to update the equipment and to put safety precautions on it.

Kagome stood at the school gates and stared up at her school, school was over and everyone was going home for the weekend. Her school had a cathedral church look and it had strict rules but she wasn't bothered, it's not like she was really all there when at school. Her mind was usually off in dreamland, a.k.a. the web. She also has been thinking more and more about a certain man with long black hair who was secretly a hanyou. He struck her as very odd, he was always grumpy and mean, especially to her. What did she do? HE was the one that pestered her the first time they met on the net. She just didn't get it, he's mean one minute and protective the next. Last week at dinner she bumped into a huge scary looking guy that worked in another unit in the Bureau. He began to hit on her and after trying to kindly get him to leave her alone Inuyasha stepped in and promptly punched him. She asked him why he did that later and he said it was because he was her guardian, she had to admit that that disappointed her a little.

Her three friends at school came over, still waiting for their rides. "Hey Kagome! Your boyfriend not here yet?" asked Eri

Kagome blinked confused and when she realized what she meant Kagome frowned. "He isn't my boyfriend."

"Oh? Then wha—." Ayumi was cut off by a gruff angry voice.

"Oi wench, hurry up!" Inuyasha grabbed her upper arm and without letting her respond he began to drag her towards the black car. Kagome struggled and yelled at him but he seemed to not be listening to her at all.

"Inuyasha! You cant just drag me away from my friends like that!" she yelled as he pushed her into the passenger side.

He slammed the door and stomped over to the driver's side he got it and slammed the door shut. When she continued to yell at him he finally snapped. He turned on her and grabbed her shoulders. "Hey! You have a responsibility to us! Are the others not good enough FRIENDS to you that you feel it's okay to just be with a bunch of shallow annoying brats instead of coming home?" Kagome stared at him dumb struck.

Inuyasha turned back to the steering wheel and pealed out of the school parking lot. He didn't have far to drive and by the time they reached headquarters she regained her bearings. "First of all, you don't even know them. Second of all, YOU ALL are my friends too and I know this is important but I'm still just a teenager and I deserve a normal life." Kagome, being the emotional girl that she is began to tear up. Inuyasha being the insecure emotionally unstable person HE is began to freak out and wave at her to stop.

"D-Don't cry! It isn't a big deal! Really! I don't even know why I said it!" He sputtered and clutched his head in frustration. Kagome looked up at him and at the look on his face she burst out laughing.

While Kagome clutched at her sides and her laughter got louder Inuyasha stared at her like she was crazy. 'Damn mood swings.'

They finally got out of the vehicle and went up to their floor at headquarters. They only found Lain and she told them that Sango and Miroku went training. Inuyasha was surprised when Kagome asked if she could go watch them train. After making sure Lain could handle today's work alone the two set off to the living quarters where on the fourth floor was the training rooms.

Inuyasha went to change out of his suit and Kagome went to the D Gym and found Sango and Miroku doing some hand to hand combat. She sat against the wall and watched with a bemused look on her face. Sango round house kicked Miroku to the mat and he laid there massaging his jaw.

"That didn't look good." Kagome said softly. Sango and Miroku looked over at her surprised and they walked over happily.

"Hey, you don't usually come to watch us train!" said Miroku pleasantly.

Kagome shrugged. "Well I'm gonna be fighting with you guys in the game too so I might as well get familiar with your fighting styles and your special techniques because I'll also be modifying your characters so that they can do it correctly in the game."

"You're not going into the game." Said a familiar gruff voice. They all turned to see Inuyasha walking over in only hakamas. He glared down at Kagome who glared right back defiantly.

"Oh yes I am! The logistics of this game say that only mikos can sense the jewel shards so ergo you need me buddy!" she yelled.

"Keh! Can't you cheat and turn Sango's character into a priestess?" suggested the stubborn hanyou.

"No! My cheat code abilities are limited." Kagome said.

"It's too dangerous for you to go. No way!" Inuyasha yelled down at her.

"It is dangerous, but we can all help protect Lady Kagome, Inuyasha." Said Miroku.

"Yeah, and Im pretty good at archery dog boy." She stuck her tongue out at him, pissing him off.

"Keh! Whatever." Inuyasha removed his concealment ring, immediately he began to transform into his hanyou form. His long raven hair turned silver, his violet eyes turned a burning gold color, and he began to grow claws and fangs. What drew Kagome's attention were the tiny doggy ears on top of his head.

She eyed him amazed and watched as he pocketed the ring. He notice her staring and blushed slightly. Kagome stood and walked over to him. Before he knew it she got on her tip toes and reached up to take hold of his ears. She began to rub them in circular motions and she was awed at the soft fur there.

Sango and Miroku watched amazed as Inuyasha leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Kagome felt a vibration run from his chest into hers and giggled at the sensation. Inuyasha was snapped out of his dreamland by the giggle and jerked away. Kagome stared up with a frown of confusion and when it dawned on her what she was doing she blushed.

Miroku grinned and coughed lightly. "Well! Inuyasha, why don't you show our lovely lady friend here some techniques?" Inuyasha nodded in a slight daze and went to the center mat. He demonstrated such moves like "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer", "Blades of Blood" and then some regular slashings of his claws. Kagome watched and didn't think the special techniques would happen in the game so she would have to work on fixing that. She then saw Sango wield her weapon, Hiraikotsu. Miroku was good with spiritual fighting but that might fail him. Kagome decided she got a lot of ideas for improving their characters.

Once they were all done training they all decided to go to dinner. They thought Lain would be there but she wasn't and just when they were deciding if they should go find her Lain ran over and tugged on Kagome's arm.

"That girl, BattDGrl8, sent you an email it looks important! I think she's found the guy who's collecting the jewel shards." Said Lain.

A/N:CLIFFY! WOOHOO! sing song voice I know whats going to happen! lol any way, please review! I love getting feedback! Ill update tomorrow! bye


	10. Entering the Feudal Web

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews everyone and as I promised Im posting today after posting three chapters yesterday! Phew! Anyway, please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of William Gibson's ideas!

Chapter 8: Entering the Feudal Web

The gang all walked together to the large room where the game set up was after breakfast next Friday. Kagome took a sick day so that they could complete the finishing touches on the game and finally enter. Miroku walked around the room slowly looking at the console that Lain will man when they enter Feudal Web. Lain wasn't really a fighter and was good with computers so she would be the go between. The room looked like a mini NASA station room. There in the center of the room were four beds facing away from each other in the shape of a red cross. Above the beds, hanging suspended, were mysterious thin rectangular metal machines that were like upside down boxes. The insides of the boxes looked like matrix grids.

Inuyasha and Sango inspected these machines while Lain went to a large computer monitor and pressed the power button on the CPU next to it she pressed a button on a box and a projection appeared on the opposite wall of what was on the monitor.

Kagome was no where to be seen, and this left Lain to start the explaining. Lain opened a program on the desktop of the computer and suddenly a window appeared with four figures slowly revolving in separate boxes and beneath them were options for what to do with the figures. They looked 3D and had the matrix grid look while they spinned in their boxes.

Upon closer look they found that the figures looked alarmingly like Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. They weren't clothed so the grid look they had hid their…essentials. Lain turned to the other three who leaned against anything close to them being mindful of buttons.

"The first step me and Kagome had to do to create your characters was to get a scan of you bodies, it is possible to skip the step but if we did we would have to go by the way you see yourselves in your mind and with Inuyasha he might end up looking like Arnold Schwarzenegger." Said Lain shooting an angry Inuyasha a sarcastic smile. Miroku and Sango snorted back laughter.

"Oi, shut up!" Inuyasha growled. Lain's face went back to being impassive and she turned back to the monitor.

"We then used the pictures we took of you to complete your standard characters." Lain pressed a button and the figures appeared normal and solid, they also had plain white underwear on to hide anything that was inappropriate; the girls had bras and panties and the guys had boxes. The figures looked exactly like their corresponding real life people. Miroku grinned a perverted grin at Sango who blushed and sent a death glare at him. Lain pressed another button and they appeared in clothes. "Kagome did some altercations on your characters from this point on so she will have to explain."

"Where is the wench?" asked Inuyasha and he was promptly hit in the back of the head by a shoe. Inuyasha scowled and looked around for his attacker. He noticed Sango and Miroku looking up and he did too to see Kagome up on the rafters of the gym like room. She stood on the walk way and glared down at him, she wasn't directly beneath him and if she was they could all see up her uniform skirt. Of course Miroku realized that and slowly began to sidle over to the spot beneath the rafter but Inuyasha took hold of his collar and growled.

"Hold it right there Monk!" Miroku laughed nervously and quickly ran to hide behind Lain, because Sango also didn't look pleased.

"I'll be down in a minute guys and I better get my shoe back Inuyasha! No chewing on it!" Kagome giggled and headed along the rafters to a door. Inuyasha trained his glare at her.

"Keh! Im not a dog! Im a dog DEMON!"

"Half!" Lain spoke up not wanting to feel left out of the teasing fest.

Inuyasha hmphed and leaned against a console. Kagome suddenly appeared walking awkwardly without her other shoe so she picked it up and put it on. She then walked up to the monitor and moved the pointer to press another button.

While the characters all began to do different fighting moves over and over Kagome turned to the others. "The Lo Techs have created a machine that will read your brainwaves and take what you 'imagine' and make your character in the game do it as long as it is within the realm of your physical abilities, so you cant imagine yourself flying and make your character do it. After watching you three train I was able to adjust your characters so fighting comes natural and is flowing. All also worried that that might not be enough of an advantage so with some twisting of rules here and there I was able to add some things to your characters." She pressed another button and Sango appeared as the only one on the screen she was in the special fighting outfit she trained in. It was an outfit that was recreated from her ancestors, who were demon slayers.

She also had her weapon Hiraikotsu and was doing a bunch of moves with it that were like what she did in training. "Sango…along with your specialty weapon I gave you a katana, poison powder, and a mask to keep from breathing it in. I also didn't think that would be enough so I also created a companion for you, Kirara." On the screen a tiny little kitten appeared with black markings and two tails. She then transformed in a swirl of flames into a ferocious saber tooth tiger like cat. Everyone looked impressed by the additional member of their team.

Kagome pressed another button and Miroku appeared alone on the screen. He was dressed in blue monk robes and had a staff. "Miroku, I was able to simulate your spiritual powers but I thought you might need a weapon so I got you a staff to channel power into. I also thought you needed a powerful weapon to kill many enemies at once so I put in your characters right hand a wind tunnel. It is a dangerous weapon so be careful and don't remove the prayer beads unless you plan on using it." The Miroku on the screen showed them the use of the wind tunnel and the real Miroku looked intrigued. 

Kagome moved the cursor again and pressed a button under Inuyasha's character. He appeared in a simple red kimono. Inuyasha's character of course was him in his half demon form. "Inuyasha, don't let this go to your head but youre a really good fighter." Inuyasha looked proud of himself and everyone rolled their eyes at him. "so I thought it would be a good idea to give you protection. Your haori is made of the fur of a fire rat in the game and it is very good at protecting the wear just like in real life. I was also able to make your character so the strange named attacks you do, and I gave you a weapon. There was a powerful demon in legend in the game and he died so I took that demon's fang and had the game make a powerful sword called Tetsuiaga. It will transform from a wimpy rusty sword to a huge fang. Im not sure what else it can do so you'll just have to figure that out." Said Kagome. The Inuyasha on the screen drew the sword and did some slashes with it.

"Wow this is amazing! She's are such a great help, isn't she Inuyasha?" said Miroku looking at Inuyasha who glared at him and shrugged. Miroku smiled secretively and looked back to Kagome. "Now what does your character do?"

"My character…" she clicked another button and Kagome's character appeared on the wall. She wore simple priestess garbs for priestesses trained to fight in Feudal times. She had an bow in hand and a quiver of arrows on her back. Her character didn't do any martial arts moves like the other's did for their standard fighting and simply shot arrows. "My character has the standard powers of a priestess and I had it scan my power levels, but since Im not trained yet my powers are limited. I can shoot purifying arrows and can purify tainted auras. I can also sense the shards. My clothes don't really fit the time the game is set in, more like a little in the future, I did that because it would be easier to run in the hakamas of that time (A/N: She's talking about the miko garbs of the time in Fushigi Yugi. Ill describe her clothes better next chapter I promise.)." finished Kagome and her character disappeared off the screen.

"So is everything ready for our first time into the game?" asked Sango.

"Yes, we need to go over some things first. The game is set up so that there is an automatic default system for getting out of the game, you set a time table before going in and if the go between doesn't take you out before that time you automatically come back no matter where you are. The go between can extend the time if they want, but there is no telling where we will end up in the game and we need to find each other before we leave so we can set a team. If we are pulled out of the game before we meet each other in it when we go back in we might end up where we started before. Once we come together Lain will send us the object. She knows what to do." Said Kagome.

Kagome went to a computer off to the side and it was one of her computer monitors from her original computer she did something and soon something was printed out on a near by printer. She held it up for them to all see. "This is the email I got from my friend Shiori last week."

She read to them:

To:HottMikoGrl16

Subject: I found the guy your looking for! The one collecting the shards!

Kagome,

I went into the game again! Sorry! Well I found him! His character's name is Naraku. From the rumors he's a demon but no one knows what kind. He is very powerful and has followers. He also has been going around and killing other players! He tried to kill me because he found out I had a jewel shard. If you ARE coming into the game then you can find me in Akemi Village. I will gladly give you a safe place to hide your object!

Bye! Shiori

They all had serious looks on their faces and looked down at the floor. "So…" Miroku said, breaking the silence. "Are we still doing this?" The others looked at him and with weak smiles they nodded. With everything agreed upon Lain went to the console and the other four went to lay on the beds in the center of the room. When they all were laying down relaxed Lain began to press buttons and the suspended machines lowered so that the rim of the box like things was just above them. The insides of the boxes began to glow and scanners fell on them and moved up and down their bodies.

Inuyasha laid on the bed with his eyes closed and felt the closeness of the machine. Suddenly he felt like he was suspended and away from his body. He imagined opening his eyes and found him self to be in a endless world with no horizon and he floated their with lights shooting up from whatever was beneath him. The lights suddenly stopped and all went black……he then, could hear birds.


	11. On the Road to Akemi Village

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of William Gibson's ideas!

Chapter 9: On the road to Akemi Village

Inuyasha willed his eyes opened and briefly wondered where the bird chirping was coming from. He struggled for a minute and was able to make himself sit up. He looked around slowly and found that all he could see around him were tree tops, no trunks…which means…. Inuyasha looked down and found himself on a tree branch. Okay…. Normally, this wouldn't bother him! Except, he wasn't totally mastering the waking up in a virtual reality game and couldn't move that well.

Inuyasha took a deep breathe and concentrated. He was able to stand on the branch and found the bark under his bare feet to be VERY realistic. He looked down to the ground, and while trying to will himself to smoothly jump down he lost his balance. With arms flailing he went tumbling to the under bush.

Miroku, opened his eyes and once he remembered what Kagome said about moving was able to quickly adapt and sit up. He then found himself in a curious position; there sleeping between him were two geishas. Miroku blinked and a perverted grin passed across his face. Unfortunately for Miroku the owner of the inn burst in with a VERY angry look on his face.

"I told you not to bring women into my inn, you cursed monk!" the inn keeper yelled brandishing a broom.

Outside the inn people stopped and stared as crashing and thud noises came from inside. Just as a few men were about to go in and see the problem a certain monk came flying out of the inn and into the dirt road. The inn keeper looked quite proud of himself as he stomped back into the inn

Sango stirred and opened her eyes. The strange virtual world was easy for her. She felt natural in it she got up and looked around. She appeared to be in a hut. She went to the door and out into the outside world. She looked around amazed at the virtual world that looked so realistic. She could even smell the crisp clean air. She looked around at the village she was in and wondered which way she should go to Akemi village. She decided to go to the edge of the village where there most likely would be travelers.

Sango came upon a young villager and wondered if the fake people in the game would be as realistic as the environment. She walked up to him and tapped on his shoulder. He turned and MAN did he look real!

"Hello is there something you need new comer?" asked the man.

"Um yes, do you know which way I should go to get to Akemi Village?" asked Sango.

The man got and amused look. "Well, listen closely it's complicated. Walk about 10 feet that way." He said while pointing in the direction she came. Sango looked around and blushed.

"Oops. Um in that case can I ask you where I can find a demon named Shiori?" asked Sango.

The man got a perplexed look. "Shiori? Is this a Player or an Auto?"

"Auto?"

"Someone programmed into the game."

"She's a Player." Said Sango.

The man paused and Sango thought she saw him go out of focus and lights shooting across his pupil like a computer searching for something. The man's eyes focused on her again and he smiled. "She is at the headman's house, right now and is actively playing." Sango followed the way he was pointing after thanking him. 'He was so realistic!' she thought amazed.

Lain watched her friends curiously as they just laid there lifelessly. She got out of her rolly chair and went over to Kagome. She didn't think it would be a good idea to get between Kagome and the suspended machine so she crouched by the bed and looked up at the inside of the box like machine. Inside the box was a life size hologram of Kagome and the hologram looked to be walking. 'cool.' Lain thought bemused. She went back to the console and looked at the monitors she searched through the game and found Sango already at Akemi Village, she also found Miroku, and Inuyasha. She couldn't however find Kagome. She went all through the place and she wasn't out side. 

So when Kagome's voice rang through the speakers she almost fell out of the chair. "Lain? Are you there Lain?" Lain searched for where the voice was coming from and found it to be in the middle of the forest. She zoomed in and saw Kagome looking up at the sky in confusion. Lain found a microphone and spoke into it.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" asked Lain worried, though you couldn't tell in her flat voice.

"I'm in the middle of a forest and I'm lost that's what's up!" said Kagome in frustration.

Lain cracked a small smile and looked at the map on the monitors. "You're in the middle of the western forest. You need to go north east to get to Akemi Village." Said Lain. Kagome looked around herself and then up at the sky sheepishly. Lain got the hint and told her that north was in the direction she was facing. Kagome waved her thanks and was off to Akemi Village. Lain smiled and shook her head.

AN: Sorry about the short chapter hee hee! Ill update tomorrow. Bye!


	12. The Object

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, or any of William Gibson's ideas

Chapter 10: The Object

Kagome was walking through the forest, absently looking around at the forest for any demons that might come and attack her. She saw a light up ahead and began to run towards it, hoping that that meant she was almost to Akemi Village. Unfortunately when she broke free from the line of trees all she saw was a meadow, no village. She went walking through the meadow and when she walked up a hill and reached the top she came upon some people.

Actually, the only adult among the ten or so children was an old woman in miko garbs. She had look white hair tied back and an eye patch over her right eye. She looked over and smiled. Kagome returned the smile and approached them. When she got to them the children were staring at her amazed while the old woman was staring cautiously. She also noticed her eyeing her clothes.

"I am the priestess Kaede of Mora Village to the west. Are ye a priestess? Your clothes are strange, child." Said Kaede. Kagome's clothes resembled Kaede's and showed that she was a priestess but they were more common during the Meiji Era. Instead of long red hakamas Kagome's were navy blue and ended around mid calf, Her kimono top was also two layered and white but it ended just short of covering her wrists and instead of the zori sandals she had slim black boots that ended some where beneath the hakamas. The other strange part of her outfit was the blue obi wrapped tightly around her midriff.

Kagome smiled. "Yes, I'm a priestess. Are you and Auto?" she asked.

Kaede nodded affirmatively. "What is it you need help with child?"

"Do you know how far it is to Akemi Village?" asked Kagome.

"Akemi Village is a days journey in that direction." Said Kaede pointing in the direction Kagome was headed in the first place. "Do you have any other weapons besides that bow?" asked Kaede.

"Uh, no. Why?"

"A bow might not be enough. Here take these shikigami. Read the writing on them and you will find them to be quite useful in your quest." Kaede reached into her robes and pulled out a small wad of papers with writing on them. Kagome took them gratefully. After saying bye to Kaede and the children Kagome began to run towards Akemi Village, hoping that she could get there before the time ran out.

Miroku came to the largest building in the village, the headman's house. He went to the gates where two guards stood. He had been told that the headman's house was where he could find Kagome's friend Shiori and so he immediately came to the large home, hoping the others would be coming soon.

"Do you have business with the headman Sir?" asked the guard.

"No, but I have business with a demon inside by the name of Shiori." Said Miroku good naturedly. The two guards got close together and began to whisper to each other and then they turned back to Miroku.

"You may enter Sir."

Miroku went through the gate and walked on the stone path until he came to the house. He knocked and opened the shoji to reveal two people sitting on mats on the floor. The sight of Sango instantly brought relief rushing through his body and he walked in. He looked down at the other person to see a young girl.

The girl had lavender hair with a slightly blue hue, purple eyes, and beautiful bronze skin. In her hand she held a red orb with what looked like coral inside it. She wore as simple white dress. She was definitely a demon.

"Why hello ladies. Sango who is this?" asked Miroku crouching in front of the girl. Sango glared suspiciously.

"This is Shiori." She said simply.

"Shiori, what a pretty name. I am Miroku. Shiori, will you do me the honor of baring my child?" asked Miroku with Shiori's hands in his. Shiori stared at him shocked and Sango came over and hit Miroku with her Hiriakotsu. Miroku laid on the ground with swirly eyes and twitching.

"Stupid monk! She's only a little girl! You're disgusting!" yelled Sango.

Miroku sat up and rubbed his head. "Of course I meant when she's grown up. What do you take me for?"

Sango glared. "A lecher!"

Miroku and Sango took seats around the fire pit when everything calmed down and looked at Shiori.

"So Sango has told me that you're Kagome's friends. I am glad that I have the chance to assist her." Said Shiori in her soft voice.

"We heard that you got injured awhile back. Are you okay?" asked Sango.

Shiori smiled. "Yes. I heal faster than normal because I am part demon."

"Oh? So you're half bat demon half human?" asked Miroku.

"Yes, though I'm not very strong. The best I can do is create barriers with my object." Said Shiori lifting the orb in her hands to show them.

"Yes…Kagome mentioned something about objects, what is that about?" asked Sango.

"An object is used to save progress. It keeps a log of what you have accomplished so far in the game. You cant go back to before the last log unless your object is broken and even then you end up at the very first log. And you cant leave the game without logging, you contact your go between and say youre ready to leave after you've hidden your object. It is a good idea to hide it even if no one can see or touch your object while youre out of the game. Sometimes hackers interfere with objects that aren't hidden to begin with." Said Shiori.

"So how do we get an object?" asked Miroku.

"Your go between, Lain, sent me your object. No Player can touch it until the user does, so if I were to touch it my object would disappear and I would be part of your group, but once someone or more than one person has touched it and saved a log no other people can be added to that group and object." Said Shiori.

"Wow, that's complicated." Said Sango.

"So what are usually objects?" asked Miroku.

"Objects are usually things like, journals, photo albums, or family heirlooms like mine; something that can hold memories. Your object is a good one, a remembrall. They are magic orbs that can remind you of something you have forgotten in real life but in the game it will be your object." Said Shiori. Shiori got up and walked across the room. She picked up a small bag and walked over to them. She opened the bag and let them look inside where at the bottom were two small balls. One was a clear glass orb with a band of gold with rune like writing on it and the other was a yellow ball of fur with black stripes. Sango reached in and touched the fur ball, it twitched and uncurled to reveal a familiar small cat.

"Kirara? What are you doing here?" asked Sango as the cat jumped out of the bag and into her arms.

"So Kirara is its name? She got pretty mad when I reached in to take her out of the bag. I guess Lain put her there to protect your object." Said Shiori.

"How long before the others come?" asked Miroku.

Shiori looked into the bag and a slight frown touched her face. "I don't know but it better be soon, time's running out."

"What happens if time runs out before we save?" asked Sango.

"Nothing big, just…all of the Players will be alerted that you all had to extend your time and that means that they will all know youre here. If we want to keep the element of surprise they need to get here before the time runs out." Said Shiori.

After mastering the way to move, Inuyasha began to search for where ever Akemi Village could be. He was in the middle of a forest and couldn't find anybody, that is…until he jumped into a clearing to see a priestess collecting herbs. She wore the tradition red hakamas and white top. She turned and stared at him without any emotion on her face.

"Uh…Do you know which way to Akemi Village?" asked Inuyasha.

The priestess didn't move and stared at him. "You are a Player." She stated softly. "You need assistance in finding Akemi Village? It is in that direction." She turned and pointed to the trees that were behind her.

"Keh! What are you? Another Player?" asked Inuyasha.

The priestess looked at him, her faced had a tragic and lifeless look to it. "No. I am neither Auto nor Player. An outside force put me into the game to assist Players." She said in an emotionless voice.

"Sooo…you aren't a person in real life?"

"No."

"Well uh, Can you tell me where the players by the names of Kagome, Sango, and Miroku are?" asked Inuyasha.

"The priestess paused and didn't move an inch. "Yes. The priestess Kagome is about an hour in that direction heading for Akemi Village, the monk Miroku has just arrived in Akemi Village, and the demon exterminator Sango has been in Akemi Village for awhile now." When she spoke of Kagome she pointed in the direction that Inuyasha was currently facing, not toward Akemi Village. Inuyasha nodded his thanks and headed towards where Kagome would be. He stopped before leaving the clearing, his back to the priestess.

"Do you have a name?" he asked gruffly.

There was a pause. "Yes…it's Kikyou."


	13. The Gang is Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, Lain, or any of William Gibson's ideas

Chapter 11: The gang is reunited

Inuyasha found Kagome not even twenty minutes later, he was able to follow her scent amazingly. They are now walking through the forest to Akemi Village. Kagome looked really tired and was slouching and Inuyasha looked bored.

Kagome suddenly stops and leans against a tree. She wiped sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and sighed heavily. The sky was turning a scarlet and soon it would turn purple with the coming of night. An ominous feeling fell over her and she looked at Inuyasha alarmed. "We aren't going to make it there Inuyasha! If we don't save within the next hour or so then all of the Players currently in the game will know we needed to extend time." Inuyasha thought for a minute or two then it sunk in and he sputtered.

"What! Then here! Get on my back! I can get us there in time!" Inuyasha crouched down and Kagome stared at him like he was crazy. She got on his back and once she was comfortable and he had a firm grasp of the backs of her thighs they were off.

With Inuyasha running at full speed Kagome had to bury her face into his back to keep the wind out of her face. She was amazed at the sensation that coursed through her, it was like she was flying. She felt so exhilarated. She clutched his shoulders tightly and slipped her arms around his front to get a firmer grip, being mindful of his neck.

Inuyasha smirked when he felt her hold on him tighten. Running like this always calmed his nerves, though there wasn't much to run in DC. He then felt her arms slip around his front, forcing her breasts to push against his back. He gulped, his Adam's apple brushing the smooth skin on her arms. Suddenly, he wasn't so relaxed, but he didn't feel bad either.

They ran for about a half hour and came to the edge of the forest. Inuyasha looked across the way to see a small village. He ran towards it and worried about the time didn't stop to ask for help in finding the others. He merely sniffed out their scents and followed them to the headman's home. While they stood in front of the place, having let Kagome down, they were met by two guards.

"Uh, is Shiori here?" asked Kagome. The guards looked at each other and they were obviously hesitant to step aside because of Inuyasha but they did and the two companions walked to the house. The shoji door was already opened and they could see the others sitting there in the candle light. They all got up to greet them.

"You made it!" said Sango happily. Kagome nodded and hugged her then said hello to Shiori.

"Well done my friend. Now it is time we return home. Dinner awaits." Said Miroku slapping Inuyasha on the back. Shiori walked to Kagome and showed her the bag. Kagome took it and reached in to take out the remembrall. It made a blinding flash and Kagome smiled reassuringly to the others.

"That just means that I am part of this object's group, now you guys touch it." She held it out and one by one Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku passed the orb around, each time it flashed. Once it reached Kagome again she held it and smiled at Shiori. "Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

Shiori smiled at the invitation and shook her head. "No, I would not be much help and I really shouldn't come on anymore, my father worries about me." Said Shiori.

Kagome turned back to the others. "So now what do we do?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up at the ceiling of the house and grinned. "Lain?"

In the real world Lain sat in her rolly chair and was boredly played with the one long strand of hair she had. She yawned and her arms stretched over her head.

"Lain?" Lain looked around and at the monitors. She searched for a second and found everyone. "Lain! We're ready to come back!" said Kagome. Lain did somethings on the console and on the monitors the remembrall in Kagome's hand glowed.

Lain spoke into the microphone. "Okay, youre saved. I'm gonna bring you guys back so hide the remembrall." On the screen Kagome nodded and gave remembrall to Shiori who lifted a floor board and put the remembrall there along with her orb.

"Bye Shiori!" said Kagome as her and the other three began to disappear with a press of a button on Lain's behalf. Shiori waved so long to them and they began to get the floating sensation.

Lain looked over to see her friend's eyes open and the machines above them turning off. She pressed some buttons and the machines lifted high up towards the ceiling. The four young adults sat up and looked around to Lain. They smiled and cheered for the tiny battle they won today.

"So you all are okay?" Lain asked. They all got off the beds and stretched to get their blood flowing better. They felt tired as if they just woke up from a nice nap, even though really they only has their eyes closed and weren't sleeping.

"Yeah, I don't think any of us ran into any demons." Said Kagome and the others nodded in affirmation. "Hey, I wonder why that is…"

The other three got perplexed looks and Lain didn't think it strange and just walked towards the door. "Let's go. I'm hungry. The diner shouldn't be too crowded." Said Lain and the others followed her slowly.

When they got to the diner and took seats in a booth towards the back, they all began to talk about what happened to them in the game.

"I ended up in Akemi Village to begin with. You know, if your theory that the shards is what upgraded that game then the jewel is more powerful than I thought. That game was unbelievably realistic!" said Sango amazed talking to Kagome.

"I know what you mean. I ran into this Auto and she was truly realistic. I was convinced that there was a grandma playing the game." Kagome said referring to Kaede.

"Something strange happened to me. I ran into a priestess. She looked a lot like the wench." Inuyasha said pointing to Kagome who glared at him. "But that wasn't the weird part. She said that she was neither Auto nor Player. She said that someone outside of the game put her there."

Kagome frowned and stared down at the table in thought. How can that be? Someone very talented had to have done THAT. Naraku? Or…Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by the waitress. She noticed her standing near Inuyasha and shooting him appreciative glances. Kagome felt her heart clench when Inuyasha returned her advances with a sexy smirk.

"What do ya'll want to drink" asked the waitress giggling.

Sango and Lain looked disgusted by the ditzy insult to women in human flesh. Kagome looked just plain angry. They all ordered sodas. When the waitress was about to leave Kagome saw her slip a piece of paper to Inuyasha who pocketed it and winked at her. Kagome watched the waitress walk away with an unnatural sway to her hips like she was trying too hard to impress. Kagome slid out of the booth and with her eyes shadowed she mumbled something about the restrooms. Miroku, Sango, and Lain watched her leave concerned and not even Miroku could bring himself to congratulate Inuyasha on getting that waitress's number. Inuyasha looked around to see the other three at the table glaring at him. Sango and Lain sent him a disgusted glare and slid out of the booth to go check on Kagome. Miroku shook his head at him pityingly.

"WHAT! What the hell did I do?" growled Inuyasha.

"I would that to be obvious but apparently you are too dense to see that someone has a crush on you and you just hurt her." Said Miroku icily.

Inuyasha blinked surprised and seemed to think about who he meant. "You mean Kagome? No way! That wench is just moody, she doesn't like me."

"Even if it is just puppy love, no pun intended, you still hurt her feelings." Said Miroku. Sango and Lain ran over and looked upset.

"She wasn't in the bathroom and we cant find her anywhere." Said Sango. The two young men got out of the booth and they all split up to find Kagome.

After leaving the table Kagome was heading towards the bathroom but knew the girls would come looking for her so she left the diner and went down to the living quarters. She went to D Hall and leaned against the outside of her door. She was standing there silently thinking about what she should say to the others when they find her when a shadow fell over her. She didn't look up expecting to hear one of her friends, but she didn't…

"Hello princess. What's the matter?" asked the man. She looked up sharply to see a young man leering at her slightly with an arrogant smile on his face. He was tall like Inuyasha and he had bronze skin. His long black hair was in a long braid, his black eyes stared at her heatedly, but what struck her as strange was a purple marking like a "t" on his forehead. She gasped and pressed herself more against the door.

She realized what he said and narrowed her gaze. "You're…"

"My apologies princess. You know me on the web as oLshceT01, but now you may call me…Bankotsu." He said leaning in closer. Kagome's eyes widened. A Lo Tech…


	14. The Leader of the Lo Techs

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, or any of Willaim Gibson's ideas, OH! And I don't own Lain either hee hee.

AN: Thank you for the reviews those of you who have. I look forward to more! Any pairings you would like to see or crossovers you can give suggestions in your reviews, but I'm the one who choses what goes into the story! Precious, I enjoyed your review, hope my email helped. Well! Onto the next chapter! Woohoo!  
oops by the way if you are curious, yes, I have this fic on AFF too and I'm trying to catch FF up with it so that I can update them at the same time which is why this is being updated so fast, soon both aff and ff will have the same # of chapters which means the updates wont be as fast

Chapter 12: The Leader of the Lo Techs

Kagome blinked and felt a blush rise to her cheeks because of their closeness. "Bankotsu? You're a Lo Tech." she said her face turning mistrustful. She got a weird feeling from the Lo Techs and couldn't bring herself to believe they were innocent people.

Bankotsu smirked and leaned in so that their foreheads touched. "Yeah, I happen to be the leader of the Lo Techs. The other guy you met in the chatroom was Renkotsu."

Kagome gulped and reached her hand back to grab the doorknob and just as Bankotsu leaned in to close the space between them she opened the door giving her room to back into the room. She ran to the opposite side of the room, not having the strength to shut the door because of his arm keeping it open. Bankotsu walked in and smiled at her, almost kindly… almost. She glared at him and pointed an accusatory finger. "How did you get in here?"

"You mean in the FBI buildings?" asked Bankotsu absently studying the wood of the door frame. "It was easy, I was able to shut down the security monitors and those stupid agents were easy to bypass. You don't seem happy to see me princess. Are you mad?" he asked almost mockingly.

Kagome gave a very unladylike snort glared at him. "Yeah, I'm a little ticked off that you think you can just come here and pester me."

"Pester? Providing you with the technology to go into Feudal Web is pestering? And here I thought you would be willing to thank me for my assistance." He said eyeing her up and down.

Kagome blushed. "Thank you for the equipment and info." Kagome said choosing to ignore his underlying meaning for "thanks." "But you aren't fooling me, you and the rest of the Lo Techs aren't good Samaritans, you are only helping because you want something out of it." Bankotsu frowned and stepped closer to box her in against the desk. She felt a shiver run down her spine and didn't like the way he ignored her personal space.

"You wanna know what we want from you princess?" asked Bankotsu as more of a statement. "We want you. We want the best hacker out there to become a Lo Tech."

"Ha! That'll never happen! Id rather never touch a computer again than join you scum!" she yelled defiantly. Kagome put her hands on his chest and after forcing herself to ignore the muscles beneath his thin shirt she channeled her miko energy into her hands.

The glow beneath her hands gave Bankotsu the hint. "Heh! We will have you princess. It's just a matter of time." Bankotsu took a step back and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a floppy and tossed it on her bed. "This will help you in Feudal Web. Call it a gift from me to you." Bankotsu left slowly without any fear of getting caught. Kagome let out a relieved sigh and her eyes slid to the floppy.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha roared and brought his claws down on the giant boar demon. Blood shot from the gashes and with it a shard of the shikon jewel. Kagome sprinted to where it fell dodging the angry stomping hooves. When she got it she looked around for a safe place not noticing the hoof coming down on her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and dodged the hoof. He set her down a ways away and was about to chew her out about not running when Sango yelled her final attack on the boar.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" the boomerang cut threw the boar making it explode into tiny fragments of data that floated in the virtual wind. Sango caught her weapon and Kirara transformed into her cute kitten self to run to where Miroku sat on a rock. Inuyasha forgot about yelling at Kagome and the two of them walked over to join Sango in glaring at a certain monk.

"What?" asked Miroku innocently blinking up at them.

"Why didn't you help Monk?" asked Sango.

"I thought I would take a rest like Inuyasha did in the last battle." Said Miroku with a shrug.

Inuyasha looked flabbergasted. "Hey! I was INJURED! And I did want to fight but a certain wench kept aiming arrows at me every time I tried to fight!" Inuyasha yelled and pointed at Kagome who rolled her eyes.

"Oh Well! We cant turn back time can we?" said Miroku.

"You're right Miroku." Kagome said smiling innocently. Miroku looked ready to agree when she added. "You can fight the next one on you own." Miroku stared shocked as she walked away from them to what was behind the rock Miroku sat on. It was a skin bag. It was what was on the floppy Bankotsu gave to them. She decided not to tell the others about their encounter because she didn't think it was a big deal. Inside the bag was the remembrall, some food, and a lot of money. In the only pocket inside the bag were two jewel shards, the one Shiori gave her and one they got in their last battle. She out the third shard in with it and smiled to the others.

"So wench, feel any more jewel shards?" asked Inuyasha lazily. Kagome glared at him while the others rolled their eyes at him.

"No, lets head towards another village and see if they've heard any rumors of the jewel. We still have a few more hours." Said Kagome. They all began to head for a town they heard about in Akemi Village called Kagasaki Town. It was said to be a good place for travelers to go.

They were walking for awhile when Kagome stopped in her tracks. "What is it Kagome?" asked Sango.

"It's a jewel shard. But it's really far away." She said pointing to the south, the direction they were heading. Inuyasha looked ready to run off in that direction but was stopped by Miroku.

"Lets just proceed to Kagasaki Town for now if it's far away." He said.

"You just don't want to get off your ass and fight." Said Sango flatly. Miroku laughed nervously and they all proceeded to Kagasaki Town. When they got there people were talking in murmured voices to each other.

"Excuse me sir." Said Miroku to a man. "What is everyone talking about?"

The man turned to the group and after eyeing them suspiciously he spoke. "A village not even a mile away to the south was attacked by a pack of wolf demons."

"Really…" said Kagome. "Did many survive?"

"No, it was a massacre only a few were able to escape and came here for help because the lord is powerful here. Only he can protect us from the attacks that Koga's clan has been committing." Said the man.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and then narrowed sharply. "Koga? What is he doing HERE!" Inuyasha immediately ran towards the other village leaving everyone in the dust.

"Where is he going!" asked Kagome.

"Koga? How did he get in the game?" wondered Miroku.

"Kirara!" Sango called and Kirara transformed. They all climbed on and the fire cat flew off after Inuyasha.

"You all know Koga?" asked Kagome.

"Well I haven't met him personally but Inuyasha has. They don't get along." Said Miroku.

"I haven't met Koga either. I'm not high enough in authority to speak with him." Said Sango. Kagome found her statement to be weird but before she could ask they were landing in a clearing. On one side was Inuyasha growling and glaring at an also growling man. The other man had long black hair in a high ponytail and striking blue eyes. He wore strange fur and armor clothing and had a brown tail. Behind him were a bunch of regular wolves and two other human like wolf demons, on with a white Mohawk and the other with spiky hair.

"Inuyasha! That guy has a jewel shard in each leg!" said Kagome pointing at the blue eyed wolf demon.

"Koga! Hand over your shards you bastard!" yelled Inuyasha. Koga looked at Kagome and then back at Inuyasha.

"This is my case too dogturd and you cant tell me what to do!" yelled Koga.

"His case? What does that mean?" asked Kagome.

"Keh! These mangy wolves are CIA!" Inuyasha yelled maliciously.

Koga smirked and waved. "Yo!"


	15. The CIA Knows!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following: Inuyasha, Lain, Harry Potter, and William Gibson's ideas.

Chapter 13: The CIA Knows

"Yo!"

"Stupid wolf! This is OUR jurisdiction! Our case!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Well you FBI losers did a great job protecting the jewel in the first place!" said Koga sarcastically. Inuyasha snarled and looked ready to attack Koga when the wolf demon disappeared. "What might your name be?" asked Koga in a smooth voice. Inuyasha whirled around to see Koga holding Kagome's hands and staring at her intently.

Inuyasha growled and stepped between the wolf demon and confused girl. "Oi! Leave her alone."

"She looks like a kid. Is the FBI robbing the cradle now?" sneered Koga.

"She's a temp. agent." Said Miroku thinking Inuyasha was too furious to answer. You could practically see his hair standing on end like a rabid dog. Inuyasha might not be aware of any feelings he has for Kagome but he sure was protective of her Miroku thought amused. "She's helping us with finding the jewel shards."

Koga snorted. "You Flea Bitten Idiots can just forget about the jewel shards. We will handle it." Koga said waving to the other two wolf demons that looked a little uneasily at Inuyasha. His eyes slid to Kagome over Inuyasha's shoulder and he smiled. "Though we wouldn't mind the assistance, why don't you come join us?" said Koga holding out a hand like Inuyasha wasn't there. Kagome blinked and looked at him like he was crazy.

'I don't even know this guy! No way I'm going with HIM!' Kagome thought while stepping closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt her body heat behind him and smirked.

"She doesn't want to go with you so beat it wolf pup!"

Koga glared at him and smiled at Kagome. "If you ever change your mind come to headquarters." He winked and was off in a whirlwind with his two friends and wolves running to catch up to him.

Inuyasha looked dumbstruck. The nerve of that wolf to hit on a girl in his protection! Inuyasha turned around to see her staring after Koga contemplatively. "What is with that look? Don't tell me you want to go with him!" Inuyasha yelled in her face. Kagome looked at him confused and when she realized what he meant she rolled her eyes.

"It's not that dog boy. I was thinking about the jewel shards in his legs. What is the purpose of putting them there, they are just data. But then there was the boar and centipede demons from before, they had them in their bodies too. I thought that only Autos in the game could use the shards like that but apparently Players can too." Said Kagome.

Miroku also looked like he was thinking hard. "You're right Lady Kagome. Maybe we should find someone who knows something about these shards in the game to understand how Koga can use them."

"Why don't we ask Koga?" suggested Sango. A glare from Inuyasha made her realize that was out of the question.

"Hmmm, I guess the only ones who could help would be priestesses and monks in the game, they should know more about the shards than regular Autos." Said Miroku. 

"Well I met a priestess on the way to Akemi. She was elderly so she should know a lot about the shards." Said Kagome. Said Kagome pointing in the direction that she thought Kaede said her village was. With no other suggestions they were off to the village.

A couple hours later they arrived in a village called Akane Village. They asked around and sources led them to an old hut on the edge of the village. They went inside and found Kaede churning herbs in a bowl in front of a fire.

"Why hello child. It is nice to see you again." Said Kaede with a smile.

"Hello Lady Kaede. These are my friends; Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. We need to ask you something." Kagome said sitting down around the fire with the others.

"I am here to help ye." Said Kaede.

"What do you know about the shikon no tama?" asked Kagome.

Kaede looked up at Kagome wearily. "The shikon no tama is a magical gem that was created by a priestess named Midoriko a long time ago. She was in battle with many demons and the result was the jewel. It can grant wishes, give power to demons, and even corrupt normally good people. The jewel was in the possession of my sister Kikyou many years ago but she was killed by a wicked demon now known as Naraku. She was a Player and I was her helper in the game. The jewel disappeared after that and suddenly appeared in shards scattered all over the game. The game was also different before then, I can think clearly now." Said Kaede. This story bothered them a lot. It didn't make sense compared to the way they knew the jewel in real life. Inuyasha frowned, he had met Kikyou but she said she wasn't alive what did this mean? Was that even the same Kikyou? 

Kagome looked into the fire with concentration. Nothing fit, what did this mean, of course Kaede wouldn't know that the jewel was in the real world too and wasn't magic. "Thank you Kaede. May we put our object here?" asked Kagome. Kaede nodded and Kagome took out the remembrall. She let the others touch it and then watched as Kaede put it under a loose floor board. They called Lain and were brought out of the game.

Kagome left the others apologetically and went to her computer she logged in and while doing research someone IMed her, yet again they went around her away message. 'Stupid pests' she thought. She looked at the IM in the corner of the screen.

oLshceT01: Hey princess, you haven't been on as much lately  
HottMikoGrl16: Leave me alone, Ive been busy  
oLshceT01: lol collecting jewel shards? Good good, why aren't you in Feudal Web now?  
HottMikoGrl16: Not that it is any of your business but we got some strange information  
oLshceT01: I would be honored to assist you princess

Kagome paused and told him what Kaede said and about Koga using the shards, not using names of course.

oLshceT01: tricky tricky tricky…well I don't know about the story the priestess told you but Shiori tells me that the jewel shards can be put into you virtual self if you imagine doing it and they can enhance your…imagination so that you can do more. It has limits though. This friend of yours is using it to strengthen his legs so he can run faster.  
HottMikoGrl16: Well thanks anyway with the thing about the jewel's history  
oLshceT01: my apologies, I shall ask my fellow Lo Techs what they know but I suggest you ask more questions about what the FBI knows about the jewel…

HottMikoGrl16 has signed off 6:56 pm

The next day Kagome was waiting for Inuyasha to pick her up from school. She sighed and looked at her wrist watch, he was late, not really like him surprisingly. She began to sing softly a song that was stuck in her head all day.

"Fish heads Fish heads! Rolly Polly fish heads! Fish heads fish heads eat'm up YU----!" Kagome was cut off by a large hand covering her mouth, she was wrestled into a car near by that hadn't caught her attention. She was stuffed inside of the back seat and her kidnapper got in with her. She noticed two in the front as they drove off and they looked really familiar.

She looked to the guy next to her with his arms wrapped around her and gasped when she realized it was Koga. So the two in the front were the guys he was in Feudal Web with. She glared at him and began to chew him out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! You cant just kidnap me! Im under the protection of the FBI!" she yelled and began to thrash around. Koga rolled his eyes and tightened his grip to keep her still.

"Listen, we want your assistance. You must be pretty useful if the FBI is willing to take in a minor." Said Koga. Kagome looked at him like he was crazy, he didn't even have a real reason to kidnap her! The nerve! Koga blinked and looked at her closely. "Have we met before? You look REALLY familiar." Said Koga. Kagome blinked confused and shook her head slowly. Koga stared curiously and then got a look that said he realized something. "YOU! You're that girl from the files! You're the one!"

Kagome gasped and shook her head. Oh no! He knows! "Crap! You know what I did?"

Koga stared at her angrily. "You did this!"

Kagome began to tear up and shake in fear. "Please…don't tell Inuyasha." She said weakly.

A/N: Hey! Hoped you liked the chapter! wink wonder what Kagome's secret is? Well I aint tellin'! Ha! lol please review! I love reading reviews! Bye everyone!


	16. The Wolf's Den

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Lain, or Harry Potter

Chapter 14: In the Wolf's Den

"Please…don't…" Kagome said softly and the tone of her voice pulled at Koga's heart strings. He smiled slightly.

"Heh! Like I would share any info with those idiots at the FBI. I wont tell…I promise." Said Koga and this cheered Kagome up a little and she smiled at him.

"sniff thank you Koga. Now can I go back?" asked Kagome hopefully.

"No, we need your help with only one thing, now that I know you're a hacker." Said Koga.

"Oh? And what is that?" asked Kagome.

"We got some files that Midoriko left behind with us but we cant get past her security on the files…maybe"

"I can hack my way through it? Sure! As long as I get to read the files too." Said Kagome.

Koga grinned, flashing his regular human teeth. "No problem."

When they arrived at the CIA headquarters Kagome found it to be almost exactly like the FBI headquarters. They came to a floor and instead of hallways though like the FBI It was one giant room. Kagome noticed the equipment was just like the gangs. That dirty Bankotsu! He sold the CIA equipment. Kagome was led to a computer by the two other guys now know as Hakaku and Ginta. She took a seat on the rolly chair and began to type away ignoring the shocked looks from the three men behind her.

She found the files they were talking about and was surprised to find that the first thing she was confronted with was a box asking for a password. With a simple password check she was able to upload she got passed that. She had to go through 5 firewalls each stronger than the last and had to avoid virus infected files meant as traps. She finally got to a password box and frowned when the password check wouldn't work on it, she tried different password checks but none worked.

Kagome heaved a tired sigh, guess work. She got onto the internet and did a search on Dr. Midoriko. She found an old article from where she won her first science fair. She read through it and paused when she came to a quote by her father.

"When she was young she would always do stimuli experiments on our pet dog, Muffy."

Kagome smiled and maximized the password box. She typed in "Muffy" and presto! She got in the files. She began to speed read through the single file explaining what the jewel did and how it worked she gasped when her eyes fell on two letters.

A.I.

The jewel is a powerfully concentrated collection of data. It was the final masterpiece of Midoriko's it was a collection of all the information she ever hacked and stolen. Apparently she was in prison for several year for hacking into dangerous information. She never revealed to anyone where she stowed it until the day she found religion and turned over a new leaf. She went to the CIA and told them she would repent by giving them all the information she had. But there was so much that she created the first four A.I.'s EVER. She named them Love, Courage, Friendship, and Knowledge, after what she considered the four most important things in life. These A.I.'s could only be accessed when the jewel is whole and they can provide the top secret info that Midoriko stole.

Kagome scanned the list of top secret info she stole and put in the jewel and her eyes paused on one of them… Concealment Ring Deletion Signal. She stole…a satellite signal that could destroy all of the Concealment Rings! Was she insane! Kagome pushed back from the desk and hit print. When it printed out she took the papers and pocketed them. She turned to see Ginta and Hakaku typing away at the computer she was on and Koga smiling at her.

Kagome watched Koga step closer to her and take her hands. "You are an amazing woman; beautiful, talented, smart, and a priestess. I'm impressed. You shall be my woman!" Kagome got her hands back and stared at Koga like he just grew a third head.

"Koga, that's sweet but I'm not really interes—." She was cut off by Koga.

"Now to take you home. Come this way." Koga led her out and to the car and drove her to the front of FBI headquarters. She watched him just stare at her and she grew nervous. "Thank you for your help, Kagome." Said Koga smoothly while leaning in. Kagome blinked 'How did he know my name?...Oh yeah, he knew where my school was and he's in the CIA. Freakin' Stalker…' Realizing that he was expecting a kiss she quickly got out of the car. With a quick good bye she ran inside. She saw him leave and sighed in relief.

Kagome walked to the living quarters and when she reached her room she found the door open and inside were the others, all watching as Inuyasha ranted and raved.

"I smelled that damn wolf at her school! Damn it! He kidnapped her! Why the hell are we not going after them!" yelled Inuyasha. Miroku noticed Kagome at the door and smiled.

"Maybe because she's right there…" said Miroku, pointing at her. They all looked at her and immediately greeted her, well all except Inuyasha. He stood there with a hurt look on his face; his ears were drooping and everything.

Kagome walked past the others and stood in front of Inuyasha. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked meekly.

Inuyasha glared at her. "So you went with him willingly huh? Are you so starved for attention that you feel it's okay to make us think youre kidnapped!" he yelled.

Kagome glared up at him. "Hey! I WAS kidnapped, because YOU were late! He wanted my help with something and promised to bring me back after I did it!"

"You HELPED him! What the hell were you thinking!"

"It helped us too dog boy! He let me keep the info I found! She took it out of her pocket and through it in his chest. "It's your damn fault anyway for being late!" Kagome stormed out of her own room in anger. The other three stared stunned they never saw them fight so angrily. They glared at Inuyasha in unison who was reading the papers she threw at him.

"Keh! Stupid wench." Grumbled Inuyasha.

Miroku looked genuinely angry for once. "You're the stupid one Inuyasha! Being late to pick up Kagome because that waitress wanted you over at her place! I hope you're happy!" MIROKU stormed out of the room after Kagome, which was REALLY unlike him. Lain and Sango looked at Inuyasha shocked and disgusted.

Kagome plopped down on the floor in front of her computer and signed on pretending she wasn't crying. She would never admit that Inuyasha could make her cry. She saw oLshceT01 and decided to talk to him.

HottMikoGrl16: Hey  
oLshceT01: gasp YOU talking to ME voluntarily?  
HottMikoGrl16: heh, yeah, don't ruin the moment it wont happen again. So did you find anything new?  
oLshecT01: Actually, I did princess  
oLshecT01: I know your secret…and so does Naraku…

Kagome gasped and stared at the screen in horror.

HottMikoGrl16: What?...How do you know?  
oLshecT01: ya see…Naraku told me. Im working for him now, and if you want your secret to stay a secret you'll do the same, princess…

AN: DUN DUN DUN! Please Review! Chao!


	17. Naraku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, or Lain

Chapter 15: Naraku

It's been more than a month since Kagome's encounter with Koga and the gang got into a habit of going into Feudal Web every day. Sometimes it would be just Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha though because Kagome had school. When school ended Inuyasha would save and go back to pick up Kagome. Things between Kagome and Inuyasha were tense, they wouldn't talk to each other much and Inuyasha would always be the one to start the talking since Kagome was still upset, especially after Miroku told her the truth about why Inuyasha was late picking her up.

They are walking north where there were rumors of shikon jewel shards. Kagome had the skin bag over her shoulder and was eating a peach while they walked along the dirt road. Miroku could feel the tension and decided to say something.

"So Kagome, what is the purpose of the food? We're in a game so it's not even real right?" asked Miroku eyeing the juicy peach in her hand.

Kagome swallowed some more peach and looked at Miroku with a smile. "The food won't provide any nutritional value but they are useful. They can give your character a little boost of energy and if you get hungry in the game you can eat it to quell your hunger until you get out of the game. Unfortunately if you rely too much on the virtual food to stop hunger your body is still starving even though your mind doesn't know it so when you get out of the game you need to eat something quickly."

Miroku, being the type to thirst for knowledge, found this info to be amazing. He then looked at her bag curiously. "So where did you get that bag, you didn't have it when we met in Akemi Village." Said Miroku, the others looked at said bag also.

"Oh…" Kagome thought quickly, she shouldn't lie to them even more than she already had… "It was given to me by a Lo Tech; he put food and money in it too. We can use the money in the next town to buy more stuff we need but if we want more money we'll need to get jobs in the game."

The others didn't feel the need to question how he gave it to her assuming by email so they went back to quietly walking in peace. Kagome was again left to her thoughts. What was she going to do? If they ever run into Naraku he will definitely tell them her secret, Bankotsu and Koga knew too. Those two lovesick weirdos might even use it as blackmail. Kagome shuddered, they were cute and all but one creeps her out and the other kidnaps her. Then again…at least they wouldn't ditch me for some skank. She thought bitterly her eyes burning holes into Inuyasha's back. He pretended like nothing happened and thought they could be friends again! After he cheated on her! Whoa! Back up, it isn't cheating if we aren't together. We cant be together anyway because I'm a minor. Jailbait. She thought, disgusted with herself and a little depressed. She sighed. She would have to forget her feelings for him, even if she didn't even know what they were. 

Inuyasha heard her sigh and his ears flipped back to catch any thing else. He turned to look over his shoulder to see her scowling at the ground. He cracked and almost invisible smile. She really was cute when she's pouty and mad. He turned to look ahead and was surprised to see a dark figure far up the road coming towards them.

"Guys, I sense a sacred jewel shard!" Kagome yelled. "That guy ahead of us has one!" As the guy was about to run past them Inuyasha cloths lined him and he fell flat on his back, swirly eyed. Inuyasha looked at the pathetic human in surprise.

"A human? Give us the jewel shard!" Inuyasha crouched down and was about to punch the unconscious guy when Kagome pushed him over and reached into the man's pocket on the front of his kimono. She pulled out the jewel shard and put it in the bag. She looked down when she heard a groan and saw the man was waking up. He sat up and rubbed his head. Sango and Miroku crouched on his other side curiously.

"Who are you?" asked the man sitting up.

"Kagome, this is Sango, Miroku, and the dog hanyou over there is Inuyasha." She said pointing to said scowling demon.

"It's you! I've been looking for you four! I am Jiro, I'm on a quest you see. I was told by Kaede to give you all this jewel shard Kaede got and a letter…" Jiro panicked and began to check his pockets he pulled out a folded piece of parchment but was still upset. "AH! Don't tell me I lost it again! Stupid! Stupid!" They watched as Jiro began to punch himself on the head. What a strange Auto…

"Do you mean the shard? I have it." Said Kagome and Jiro stopped. He smiled in relief and gave Kagome the letter.

"I must return to the village, I'm glad I didn't have to travel far to find you all." Jiro ran back up the road the way he came. Kagome opened the letter and read the short message.

Kagome

I had some trouble in my village, a hair demon attacked but I was able to get her shard just fine and destroy her. I've decided to give you the shard. Your friend Shiori told me to tell you that she is going to fight Naraku and that he is in Castle Town. Castle Town is the town farthest north.

Lady Kaede

Kagome gasped, Shiori was gonna fight Naraku? Alone? She turned to the others who looked concerned, even Inuyasha. "We need to go there now and help her!" They nodded and when Kirara transformed and Sango and Miroku got on Inuyasha stopped Kagome from joining them.

"Get on my back." He demanded but Kagome was too worried about Shiori to fight him and just climbed on. Inuyasha was a lot faster than the easy flying twin tail.  
Kagome clutched at him more and sighed. She heard Inuyasha's gruffly softly grunt. "Sorry."

This strange act of kindness from him cheered her up for a brief second that is until she remembered that she had lied to him. She should be saying sorry but she knew they would hate her if they found out. They were also running to Naraku. She should say something now, but she was scared. She looked behind at Sango and Miroku who were talking to each other with serious faces. She buried her head in Inuyasha's hair and her voice came out muffled. "I need to tell you something…" Inuyasha grunted in a "go on…" way and Kagome sighed again.

Just as Kagome opened her mouth to say something Inuyasha's movements froze in mid run and a barrier sent them flying back. Inuyasha had barely enough time to turn so he landed on the ground with Kagome on top of his back. Kagome got off him and helped him up quickly. The others landed and Kirara did not transform back. The barrier infront of them was no longer invisible it had a murky violet look like smoke and purple lightning surrounded it. Suddenly out of the barrier stepped a man covered in a baboon pelt. On his right was a tall woman with a fan and on his left was a small albino girl with black eyes and a mirror.

"Who the hell are you and did you put up this barrier!" growled Inuyasha.

"ku ku ku ku ku ku ku …Call me Naraku, this is Kagura the wind sorceress, and Kanna of the mirror; my incarnations." Said Naraku in a conversational tone, like he was the host of a party and introducing the guests already there. Kagome felt a cold chill run up her spine. Naraku looked at Kagome under the pelt and lifted his hands to put the hood down and reveal a hansom pale face with striking red eyes like Kagura and long wavy black tresses tied up. "My My…I didn't know the FBI would lowered it self to working with criminals." Naraku said amused shooting a look at Kagome that clearly said he was going to tell them her secret and enjoy it. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku looked at Naraku and Kagome confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? Kagome isn't a criminal, unless minor hacking counts as a major crime now. What the hell do you mean Naraku?" Inuyasha growled. Naraku disappeared and reappeared right behind Kagome. Kagome stood there her head hung low and her shoulders slumped, resigned to defeat.

"Don't…" she whispered so only Naraku could hear. Naraku smirked; he loved having the small miko in the palm of his hand.

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha drew tetsaiga and even though he hadn't used it much he went for it out of reflex and tried to slash Naraku who jumped out of the way just in time. Inuyasha grabbed her forearm and looked at her concerned. "Kagome…what's wrong?"

Kagome's eyes were shadowed by her bangs and her mouth was moving but she wasn't saying anything. Inuyasha was freaked out, he had never seen her like this. He took her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Kagome! Say something! What did he do to you!"

"I'm Sorry. It was an accident. A mistake. I'm Sorry. It was an accident. A mistake." She just kept repeating it and hugged herself and fell to her knees and out of Inuyasha's grasp.

Naraku laughed maliciously. "She didn't tell you?" he asked not at all surprised he was just playing along in his own sick game. Kagome was freaking out and he thoroughly enjoyed it. Though his fun was cut short by another figure coming through the barrier; it was Bankotsu and he didn't looked pleased.

"Stop this Naraku, you said you would blackmail her into joining us, not drive her into a break down." Said Bankotsu looking at Kagome concerned. Kagome heard his voice and she jerked up to her feet, ignoring Inuyasha's concerned looks.

"You again! How can you do this? I told you! I will never help you!" yelled Kagome, apparently out of her trance.

Bankotsu grew angry. "I think you better reconsider that if you don't want your friends to know…" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yeah like me joining you wont shine me in a bad light to them! Never! I don't care if they hate me when they find out because I'd rather go back to a normal life than join you!" yelled Kagome.

Miroku looked at Kagome seriously. "What are they talking about?" As if remembering that the others were there she went back to being scared.

Naraku smirked and seeing no more objection from Bankotsu who looked upset, Naraku looked right into Inuyasha's angry golden orbs. "That little miko is the one who stole the Shikon no Tama six years ago from the FBI." Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all whirled around on Kagome for confirmation and she was on her knees again. She was back in the trance and chanting.

"Is…that true Kagome?" asked Sango. Inuyasha felt the bottom of his stomach fall out at her weak nod. Kagome was the one who stole the jewel, shattered it, and sent it into the web?

A/N: GASP Now you know Kagome's secret! Lol what happens now? Review!


	18. Shiori

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Lain, or Harry Potter

Chapter 16: Shiori.

"Inuyasha…" said Kagome in a whimper. "You have to believe me. It was an accident!" Kagome's shoulders shook with sobs and she grabbed Inuyasha's hakamas and looked up at him pleadingly.

Bankotsu snorted bitterly, finding the girl he wanted begging a hanyou was a real blow to his pride. "Yes! Please! Share with us your 'accident!'" Bankotsu sneered. Kagome didn't show any signs of hearing him.

Sango and Miroku remained on guard for any surprise attacks but stayed trained on listening to Kagome explain. "I-I I was ten years old, I had been hacking for two years and I was really good. So, I thought it would be fun to break into the FBI mainframe and when I did I found the jewel. I swear! I didn't know what it was! I took it and when I realized what it could do I got scared and tried to send it back but it somehow broke and before I knew it I pressed send and the shards were scattered throughout the web! It was a mistake!" Kagome stood and backed away from Inuyasha. "I'm sorry! The reason I was so eager to help you and Miroku when I first met you was because I wanted to fix what I had done!"

Naraku began to clap with a wicked smirk on his pale face. "What a wonderful performance! Even I almost believed you." He snickered. Kagura laughed but Bankotsu didn't looked pleased in fact he turned and walked back through the barrier.

Inuyasha stood there with his bangs shadowing his eyes and tetsuaiga still in hand. Kagome looked up at him waiting for words of disgust and hate but instead Inuyasha raised the tetsuaiga above his head slowly. Seeing the execution coming Kagome bowed her head waiting for the sword to come down on her to shatter bone and tear flesh. Above, the once happy white clouds now appeared to be gray and ominous. Thunder rumbled above and soon it would rain on them. Naraku had an amused look on his face. He wouldn't have to kill the miko the hanyou would do it for him. Miroku and Sango looked horrified, they couldn't believe it.

As the first drop of rain cascaded from above and landed right on Kagome's head Inuyasha reared back and brought the sword down on the unsuspecting prey…

Naraku was just barely able to jump out of the way as a strange streaking light of destruction cut through the ground right where he once stood. He looked at Inuyasha who stood there next to the stunned kneeling miko. Kagome stood and looked at Inuyasha confused. Why did he change targets? Why didn't he kill her? She was ready to welcome it. Was he scared of getting in trouble for killing her? He could brush it off as friendly fire and get away with it. So why?

Inuyasha sensed the question from everyone on the road and snorted. "Keh! I was going to kill her, I was so mad that she lied to me but then I saw something strange like visible wind and I instinctively knew it was part of a technique for tetsuaiga, the sword Kagome made for me. I realized that if she was a traitor why didn't she go with you Naraku? If she's willing to fix what she did then I'm willing to help her. Besides…Accidents happen…" Naraku looked furious and Kagome looked relieved and happy. She got out her bow and notched an arrow at Naraku. Naraku looked around at the armed enemies and waved to Kagura and Kanna so they knew to follow him. The three disappeared into the barrier. "Hey! Get back here you cowards!" Inuyasha yelled running at the barrier with tetsuaiga raised but if just bounced off the barrier and sent him flying. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku ran up to the barrier and tried to figure out how to get by but found it to be impossible.

While Kagome racked her brain for cheat codes that could help the barrier began to glow crimson. They all watched in amazement as the barrier turned solid red, no smoke and then shattered into tiny particles of data. It was then that the rain came tumbling down. Kagome stood there not bothering to shield herself from the rain.

The other three stood confused as to what happened. "Kagome! Did Naraku do that!" yelled Miroku over the roar of the rain. Kagome thought for a moment and gasped.

"It's Shiori! We need to go to her now!" Soon they were off like before to Castle Town. When they got there they found that everyone in town was inside out of the rain. They didn't know where to look for her until they saw a flashing red light coming from the castle. Kagome told them that it was her and they ran to the castle. They found her in the entrance hall of the castle lying in a pool of blood. Kagome and Sango ran to her aid. Kagome held the small hanyou girl in her arms and looked down at her worried. "Shiori? Shiori! Wake up! Open your eyes!" Shiori was holding her object, the red orb with the coral in it and at the sound of Kagome's voice she stirred. She opened her eyes and looked up at Kagome.

"K-Kagome…you-you made it in time." Shiori began to cough and sputter, Kagome could tell she was bleeding internally because the inside of her mouth was caked in dried blood. She must have laid in pain for hours.

"Shiori! Call your go between! Tell them to bring you out of the game!" pleaded Kagome, tears once again building in her eyes.

Shiori attempted to smile. "She left me Kagome, when she saw me fighting Naraku she left to get help…T-There isn't much time for me Kagome. Take this and have Inuyasha break it with his sword. It will allow him to destroy barriers like Naraku's." said Shiori holding out the orb in her hands. Kagome shook her head slowly.

"No…you need this to save the game so you can leave!" yelled Kagome.

Shiori began to cough again and when it stopped she looked up at Kagome with a sad smile. "B-Bankotsu said I'm a Lo Tech now…Isn't that great Kagome? It's what…I always…wanted…" Kagome watched as Shiori closed her eyes and her breathing slowed and her heart beats weakened. Kagome buried her face in Shiori's blood stained hair with a whimper. Sango took the orb and handed it to Miroku. Kagome gasped and looked at Shiori who suddenly burst into tiny particles of data.

"No…" Kagome said weakly. She stayed like that her arms still in the position they were in when she held Shiori. Inuyasha came over and crouched behind her. He reached out and when his hand touched her shoulder Kagome jumped. She looked around at him and when she saw that he wasn't scowling at her like usual but looking sympathetic she threw her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

The next day they destroyed the orb and the tetsuaiga glowed red. Kagome never experienced death like this, no one she knew had ever died until now. She was more determined than ever to keep her friends alive and get revenge against Naraku. That same day Kagome went on her computer and found an email sent from Shiori three days ago, the eve of her death.

Hey Kagome!

Today my grandpa died and for some reason I wasn't sad. Does that make me a bad person? You are always telling me about your Catholic Schools and church and it got me thinking…death isn't the end right? Ill get to see him again one day and…knowing that I know why I wasn't sad…because one day we will get to spend eternity together and I can tell him about all that he missed. Ah! I'm being silly and sappy! Hey! I got a present for you! ) Click the attachment!

-BattDGrl8 (Shiori)

Attachment: Your present!

Kagome clicked on the attachment and was surprised to see her screen glow pink. Shiori sent her another jewel shard and there was a word document too she opened it up to find another note from her departed friend.

-Kagome

This is the only shard I have and I want you to have it because I know you can protect it from Naraku. Kagome…Bankotsu told me that Naraku plans on destroying all of the demon concealment rings once he gets enough jewel shards. He has 15 and needs at least 25 if not all of the shards, you have to stop him and until you do keep this shard safe with the other shards.

-Shiori

A/N: Please Review everyone and tell me what you think. Should I continue? Add another crossover? What do you think?


	19. Searching for Naraku

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following: Inuyasha, Lain, Harry Potter, and William Gibson's ideas.

Chapter 17: Searching for Naraku

Over the next month things were pretty peaceful with the gang. Kagome was so relieved to be forgiven that she was in a happy mood almost all the time and had forgiven Inuyasha and was talking to him more. Sango and Miroku were surprised about her being the one who stole the jewel but were quick to forgive like Inuyasha because hey…they weren't even in the FBI when it was stolen. Shiori's whereabouts were a mystery however, they assumed she died but there really was no telling, the likelihood of her being alive were slim but no matter where Kagome looked on the internet there was no funeral service for a young bat hanyou in any of the underground demon sites or an obituary for a little girl who died at her computer in the human sites. Kagome was almost tempted to ask the Lo Techs but she even suspected them taking part in killing her even if Bankotsu was kind enough to grant her her last wish and make her an official Lo Tech.

There were still some unanswered questions in regards to the story Lady Kaede told them awhile back; like why did Naraku kill Kikyou for a jewel when Kagome was the one who had the jewel at the time? It didn't make sense…. They were now looking for any clues to find Naraku and so far they weren't having much luck.

Kagome told the others about what Naraku was going to do with the shards and they were now more determined than ever to stop Naraku. If he only needed around ten more shards then it shouldn't be too hard to get them. Who knows how many are even out there? Over the last month though the gang collected nearly half of the jewel; it was easier seeing as Inuyasha had mastered the wind scar, as he called it.

Today was a bright clear day and they were walking towards the east because they heard that someone was being possessed by an unnaturally strong demon there. Inuyasha had a scowl on his face as usual and Sango and Miroku were talking pleasantly. Kagome noticed them getting closer recently and decided to give them alone time so she trotted up to Inuyasha and walked next to him. Inuyasha looked at her out of the corner of his eye suspiciously and snorted.

"What do you want wench?"

Kagome glared at him and watched as he brought his arms over his head and arched his back to stay walking in the bored posture that reeked arrogance. "I'm not a wench dog boy, I'm only up here because Sango and Miroku need some time alone."

Inuyasha didn't look to happy when he heard that it was her ONLY reason for being up here with him. He chanced a glance back and saw the two love birds. He rolled his eyes and looked at Kagome who looked almost proud of herself, like she caused the two back there to suddenly fall in love. "Keh! Give it some time…he'll grope her ass and she'll punch the lecher's lights out." And as if his word was law there was a slap and punching sound behind them.

"YOU STUPID LECHER!" yelled Sango running over to walk with them. After a few moments Miroku got back up and walked behind them with a pout. Sango calmed down a little and looked at Kagome. "Hey, remember our fight with Naraku? You knew that guy with the braid right?"

Kagome blinked and Inuyasha looked over angrily. "Oi! How did you know that guy!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused. 'Why is he angry? Does he think I'm working with them and Naraku?' "His name is Bankotsu. He is the leader of the Lo Techs. He offered me to come join the Lo Techs and I turned him down." Said Kagome with a shrug. Miroku ran up to stand between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"It looked to me like he was also interested in you JOINING HIM." Said Miroku not being too subtle about his lecherous meaning. Inuyasha of course was confused by what he meant and when it hit him he punched Miroku upside the head.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Regardless of what the monk says, he did look like he liked you Kagome. What was that about? An ex boyfriend perhaps?"

Kagome blushed. "No…well…I've talked to him a couple times before I actually met him…but he isn't an ex boyfriend more like a creepy stalker. He calls me princess…" Kagome said blushing even more. Inuyasha saw this and growled softly.

Sango grinned. "You have to admit though…he's hot and if he hadn't joined Naraku I would totally say go out with him."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Sango…I'm turning seventeen in July, I cant date an adult for another year."

Sango smiled sympathetically. "Ah, that's too bad all of these 18 or older guys hitting on you and you cant do anything about it…"

"Guys?" Inuyasha asked before he could stop himself.

Sango grinned at Inuyasha. "Yeah…there's Koga…Bankotsu…and Inuyasha!" Sango laughed and Inuyasha sputtered not knowing what to say.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "You like me?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and blushed slightly. 'Remember she's too young!' said his human side. 'Fuck that! You know she likes you! Go for it!' yelled his demon side. 'Do you want to go to jail? Baka!' his human side yelled. 'SHUT UP!' Inuyasha yelled at his two sides. He turned back to Kagome. "Keh! Don't listen to Sango, she doesn't know what she's talking about." Inuyasha forced himself to say and he immediately wanted to take it back when he saw disappointment flash across her eyes.

An hour later the gang came to a village and asked around. They were told that the village headman's daughter was possessed by a demon. They went to the largest house in the village and after proving they were here to help they were let in. They were told however that a priestess was already handling the problem. They stood on the grass lawn in front of the house and heard the sounds of spiritual powers being invoked and soon there were cheers from the headman.

"My daughter is cured!" he yelled joyously, and ignored the four perplexed guests on his lawn. The shoji screen to the room where the daughter was opened and out walked Kikyou, she saw the four companions and walked to Inuyasha.

"You again." She said simply with no emotion.

"Guys, this is Kikyou, remember I told you she was the person I met who was neither Auto nor Player?" said Inuyasha. The others nodded and Kagome stepped forward and slowly circled Kikyou with a thoughtful look on her face. She came back around in front of the other priestess and asked for her hand. She held it in hers and inspected it.

"You aren't an Auto…and you were once a Player a long time ago before the game was upgraded right?" asked Kagome.

Kikyou stared at her and nodded slowly. "That is what I was told before…"

"Before what?" asked Kagome.

"Before he put me into the game to assist Players." Said Kikyou emotionlessly. Kagome frowned even Autos had more emotion than this and it perturbed her a little.

"He? Do you know his name?" asked Miroku.

"No, he would not tell me that he did tell me that he's something called a Lo Tech." said Kikyou. Kagome released her hand abruptly. Bankotsu? He put an A.I. programmed with the memories and personality of a past Player, the Player that once had the game's version of the jewel in her possession.

"You once protected the Shikon no Tama…tell me about that." Said Kagome.

"When I was alive I was placed in charge of modifying the jewel but then, before I could finish, a demon named Naraku killed me for the jewel and the jewel was burned with my body, that is all I know." Said Kikyou.

Kagome frowned, this didn't make sense…. "I am Kagome, you know Inuyasha, and that is Sango and Miroku. I would like to help you if I can."

Kikyou looked up at her. "I want to leave." She said softly.

"I will do what I can to help you leave the game but if you are not a Player you wont be alive in real life." Said Kagome. "So why do you wanna leave?"

"I have no purpose…" said Kikyou. The group fell silent again and then Kikyou spoke. "I have something to tell you that will help you with figuring out who Naraku is in the real world." Said Kikyou. "There is a Player in the game who is of Japanese Intelligence, he is hunting Naraku as well but not for the jewel shards. His name is Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha growled. "My damn brother is in the game too!"

A/N: Please review everyone! Bye! 


	20. Sesshomaru, The Lord of the Western Land

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Lain, HP, or any of Gibson's ideas la di da di da!

Chapter 18: Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands

That night after talking to Kikyou they all decided to have Lain extend their time table so that it was around three days long they would be in the game. So here they were camping in the forest at night, they had a campfire and blankets out, they had to steal the blankets from an unsuspecting Auto because Inuyasha was too lazy to run to the next town and buy some blankets. Kagome set up her blanket under a tree a ways away and opened her bag, she downloaded some files from her computer into the bag and now she had some school work and college paperwork to fill out, wasn't online homework great?

Kagome was filling out applications to college when Inuyasha plopped down next to her and snatched the paper. Why did he insist on pestering her? Kagome glared at him and noticed Sango and Miroku watching them with amused smiles. She snatched the papers back and continued to write.

"College huh? I went to college for four years…Stanford was boring as hell. Majored in business and political science." Said Inuyasha

Kagome frowned slightly and looked up at him. "Wait…you said you're 22 so that would mean you've been out of college for one year? You've only worked for the FBI for one year and they gave you the leader's job on a major case?"

"Keh! I've been working for the FBI since they noticed my fighting talents when I was in high school but I didn't become an official member until last year." Said Inuyasha. Kagome looked impressed and then pointed at Sango and Miroku.

"What about them?"

"Sango and Miroku have been partners since they dropped out of college after two years and passed the FBI field test, they've been friends since high school and I also went to their high school, small world huh?" said Inuyasha.

"Yeah…I'm trying to major in business and political science too. My dad wants me to be a politician." Said Kagome.

"Is that what you want?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome grinned. "Yes, ever since I was little and got interested in politics actually."

Inuyasha looked away and smiled slightly. "If you get into politics I might get to see you again after this is all over…"

Kagome blushed and looked down at the application. "I would be glad to see you again, Inuyasha." Inuyasha wheeled around and stared at her with a blank face. Kagome's blush deepened when she saw him leaning in towards her, he was going to kiss her. He was…until he heard the soft voice from above.

"kiss her!" the voice whispered.

The gang all looked upward and Inuyasha snarled. "LAIN! Stop watching us before I come out of this game and kick your ass!"

"Inuyasha…Lain's a girl." Said Miroku amused.

"I don't give a damn! She's a peeping tom! GRRR!" Inuyasha stood abruptly and jumped into the tree above Kagome and lied down on the branch to sleep. Kagome blushed and looked up at Inuyasha and then back down at the form. She hoped that things would never change…

The gang was now traveling westward to find Inuyasha's brother to see what he knew about Naraku. They came to a town in the western lands and were told that a dog demon was spotted heading west not even and hour ago. Inuyasha and Kagome went ahead of the others and Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru's scent and they followed it to a beautiful lake. They saw a little girl on the ground holding a book in her hands and beside her was a two headed dragon. Kagome got off Inuyasha's back and walked to the girl, she crouched in front of her and noticed that the title of the book was Rin's Journal, it must be the girl's object.

"Hello…are you Rin?" asked Kagome kindly.

"I am Rin!" she said amazed as if Kagome was psychic or something. Kagome smiled, what a young Player, it is too dangerous for her to be in the game at such a young age. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kagome, I'm a priestess. Is this your companion?" asked Kagome pointing to the dragon.

Rin nodded. "Yes, that is Ah-Un; Lord Sesshomaru gave him to me so that I would be safe!"

Kagome blinked surprised. "You know Sesshomaru?" The Sesshomaru Inuyasha described didn't sound like the type to take in a little girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken are investigating the waterfall cave over there." Said Rin pointing to the waterfall. Inuyasha came over and stood next to Kagome and stared at the waterfall cautiously. Rin looked up at Inuyasha curiously. "You look sorta like Lord Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha looked down at her surprised. "Keh! I'm his half brother."

"Lord Sesshomaru never said he had a half brother." Rin said a little put out. Suddenly Sesshomaru and Jaken came out of that cave and without getting wet they went around the waterfall and walked around the lake up to Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru! Your brother is here!"

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with distain. "Hello little brother, I had heard the Americans were getting involved with Naraku but I didn't expect to see you."

"It isn't all about Naraku, we're trying to collect all of the jewel shards." Said Inuyasha.

Kagome tugged on the sleeve on Inuyasha's haori. "He has jewel shard Inuyasha, but he isn't using them." Said Kagome. Sesshomaru looked at her and then dismissed her like she wasn't there and looked back at Inuyasha.

"I am only after Naraku. I'm guessing you've sought me out for information about Naraku…correct?" Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Well then, not even we know his true identity, he has a lot of money though and a lot of connections because of it. He also is the suspect of several gang crimes in Japan and that is why they sent me to capture him dead or alive, in my case, dead."

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you helping out so willingly?" asked Inuyasha suspiciously.

Sesshomaru paused. "Because…I know a friend of yours died at the hands of Naraku…I knew this girl too, Shiori. She came to me and begged me to join you and your friends, I will never do such but I decided to honor her memory by telling you all I know about Naraku. My hatred for you hasn't changed, half demon. Come Rin, Jaken." Sesshomaru turned and walked into the woods.

"Yes Mi Lord!" yelled Jaken and ran after him. Rin waved to Kagome and trotted off with book in hand.

There was silence between Kagome and Inuyasha… "That was weird…doesn't he know that Shiori was a half demon?" asked Kagome bemused.

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh! I'm the main half demon he hates, he can tolerate others…Lets go find the others now." Inuyasha turned and walked back the way they came and Kagome followed slowly.

Inside a dark room in a large castle seven figures laid sprawled around the room lazily. Some were polishing weapons others lazily swinging them.

A man dressed much like a woman sat against the wall next to Bankotsu, he had markings as well that had a look like a crying clown the stripes coming down from his bottom eyelids and ended below his mouth on his cheeks and were a pale blue color instead of purple like Bankotsu's.

"Big Brother, why must you mope like this over a silly woman?" asked Jakotsu in a feminine voice, though he was a man of course.

Bankotsu sighed and looked down at his weapon, Banryu. "You wouldn't understand. She was to be my queen. Your Little Sister, but she turned me down for a stupid mutt."

Jakotsu's nose scrunched up in distaste. "A female Lo Tech? We don't need one!"

Bankotsu shot him a dead pan look. "I'm not gay, Jakotsu. And besides Shiori was a female Lo Tech."

"Yeah well she died." Said Jakotsu uncaringly, it wasn't anything personal but he didn't like females very much. "So what if she is the best hacker! There are plenty of other hackers out there!"

"Yeah, but I want my princess…I will have her." Said Bankotsu determined.

Another Lo Tech named Renkotsu came over, he was bald and had purple markings from below his chin to up and over his eyes, two singular stripes. "A Little Sister wouldn't be the worst thing in the world Jakotsu and if it would make Big Brother happy…" said Renkotsu earning an approving smile from Bankotsu.

"ku ku ku ku ku ku… so Bankotsu is in love, how touching. If you wish you can go and kidnap the miko now…" said Naraku from behind the thin shoji walls. Bankotsu thought for a moment and smile standing up.

"Yes Naraku! Me and the others will go and destroy Inuyasha and his friends and I will bring back my princess. Come men!" Bankotsu called to the other six in the room.

A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Chao! 


	21. And it Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Lain, HP, or any of Gibson's ideas la di da di da!

Chapter 19: And it Begins…

Kagome's Junior year ended and summer break began, she spent more time in the game and the gang ended up traveling far south to find that there were more jewel shards there and with the help of the CIA they got around 3 fourths of the jewel. July came and on the 6th Kagome turned 17 and she and the gang had a night out in the real world, mainly stuff minors could do though; they were able to sneak her in a night club for adults. With them being so close to completing the jewel they went out looking for Naraku. They found out that the Lo Techs were known in the game as the Band of Seven and that they were looking for them, this didn't strike the gang as bad seeing as they were looking for Naraku and the Seven.

It was a nice August day and the gang was traveling toward the north where there were rumors that Naraku had a castle he was using as his own headquarters. The final battle with Naraku was drawing near and they were all sure that they would win, complete the jewel, after getting Koga's shards too, and then they could all go back to their normal lives. Kagome however didn't really want to leave anymore, she wanted to stay with her new friends even if it meant being in an endless struggle between life and death. In that past two months Inuyasha learned many new moves like the Backlash Wave and he did not require an opponent to do the Wind Scar now. Sango and Kirara became perfect fighting partners and Miroku had mastered the wind tunnel. Things were looking up but Kagome could sense that something bad was going to happen, and soon.

They were walking along a road when suddenly there was a cannon fire, Inuyasha had just enough time to grab Kagome and avoid the blast. Sango and Miroku were ready for the attack and were forced to jump away from each other by a sword like weapon that bended and turned like a snake. "What's going on!" cried Kagome. Suddenly they were surrounded by seven people. Bankotsu stood on the road and stared at Kagome.

"Hey, princess…we here to kill your dog and wimpy friends." Said Bankotsu.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Great pick up line loser!" she said sarcastically. Some of the Lo Techs; Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Mukotsu, smirked at her fiery attitude finding it amusing. Jakotsu gushed and stared at Inuyasha heatedly.

"Inuyasha! He is so hansome! Can I kill him Bankotsu? Please!" begged Jakotsu like a child begging his mom to keep a puppy he found, no pun intended ((wink)).

"No, I shall handle Inuyasha!" said Bankotsu glaring at Inuyasha who tried to block view of Kagome but it was difficult with them being surrounded and all. Kagome drew an arrow and notched it, she pointed it at the largest of the band of seven, Kyokotsu. Sango eyed Genkotsu and Jakotsu while Miroku kept and eye on Suikotsu and Renkotsu. Mukotsu had disappeared from the group and they were worried he might show up with a surprise attack with whatever weapon the small man used.

Jakotsu pouted and looked at Sango with distaste and resigned to fighting her. Kirara transformed ready to take on Genkotsu. Miroku glanced at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! We can not win with these odds! We need to run!" Inuyasha heard Miroku and thought for a moment and when he saw Bankotsu eyeing Kagome like a predator he decided that running might be a good idea. He was about to tell the others that they should run and meet up later in the east but suddenly the band of six now attacked. Kagome ran from behind Inuyasha as Bankotsu brought Banryu down on Inuyasha who blocked with the tetsuaiga. Kagome dodged the huge attacks by Kyokotsu and shot arrows at him that weren't doing much.

Sango dodged the attacks by Jakotsu's snake like sword and almost hit him with her Hiriakotsu. Kirara and Genkotsu, that half man half machine monster were attacking each other ruthlessly. Miroku was having problems with blocking Suikotsu's claws with Renkotsu's wires restricting his movements.

Kagome dodged another attack by Kyokotsu and saw Inuyasha throw Bankotsu off with tetsuaiga, relieved that he was fighting well Kagome reached into her kimono top and pulled out the Shikigami Kaede gave her. She channeled spiritual power into them and said the incantation. She threw the flaming pieces of paper at Kyokotsu who was shocked by them like they were lightning. Kagome watched amazed as he fell to the ground unconscious. She saw Miroku was having problems so she shot and arrow at Renkotsu. Renokotsu saw her and turned the wires on her, before she knew it her torso was wrapped in the wires and she couldn't move her arms.

Sango was able to slice Jakotsu's shoulder with the katana she hardly used at her waist and she was about to reach for the poison powder when Jakotsu's weapon swung around behind her and sliced her back and sending her to the ground. "SANGO!" Kagome yelled. Miroku looked over worried and had his cheek sliced for not paying attention to his fight with Suikotsu.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu met each others attacks with blocks everytime and it was getting irritating. Bankotsu twisted Banryu, catching tetsuaiga and sending it out of Inuyasha's grasp and to land part way in the ground. Inuyasha stared up at Bankotsu with hatred and growled. Bankotsu smirked and pointed the tip of Banryu right at the dog demon's neck. "It is time for you to die hanyou…any last words?" asked Bankotsu arrogantly.

Inuyasha paused and smirked. "Yeah…look up." Bankotsu blinked confused and looked up to see a certain wolf demon coming down to kick him. Bankotsu was just barely able to dodge as Koga landed, creating a crater. Inuyasha retrieved tetsuaiga and smirked at Koga who glared. "You're late wolf."

"Ya couldn't give me the element of surprise could ya mutt face?" growled Koga.

Inuyasha laughed and then went back into fighting stance. "WIND SCAR!" the wind scar came rushing at a surprised Bankotsu and he was barely able to block it with Banryu. Banryu got a break in it like a scar and Bankotsu was stunned silent. Koga and Inuyasha took this time to look over and saw Renkotsu infront of Kagome eyeing her curiously. Inuyasha left Bankotsu to Koga and ran over to help Kagome and was able to make Renkotsu back off and release her. Inuyasha and Kagome looked around to see Miroku and Sango on the ground attempting to get up and a wounded Suikotsu and Jakotsu standing over them. Inuyasha was about to run to their rescue when something strange happened.

The air filled with a dense smoke that blinded everyone. Kagome looked around desperately for Inuyasha but suddenly someone behind her grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. She felt warm breath on her ear and felt her heart hammer in her chest.

"You're mine now, princess…"

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! GASP! What will happen to Kagome? Only I know! BUWAHAHAHAHAHA! REVIEW! 


	22. Torture and Starvation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Lain, HP, or any of Gibson's ideas la di da di da!

Chapter 20: Torture and Starvation

Not even and hour after she arrived at Naraku's castle Kagome awoke from her state of unconsciousness to find herself in a dark dank cell. The only window was near the ceiling and was small and rectangular. She could see the dirt of the ground and knew that she was basically below ground. She saw the only door was a dungeon model with no lock. Not that it mattered seeing as she was chained at the wrists to shackles that were connected to the ceiling and forced her arms to spread and make her sit up in an uncomfortable position. She say two other sets of chains, one was like hers and was currently harboring a skeleton that freaked her out, the other was a single neck chain it was around the neck of some kind of demon child that was no bigger than a baby.

Kagome's coughed at the stifling air, it was a mixture of decay, dirt and miasma and it constricted her lungs. She could feel the affects of the miasma as she became ill. She retched and coughed harshly and she saw a little blood when she coughed splatter on the dirt ground. She then heard the door to the sell open and looked up to see Jakotsu walk in. He walked to her and crouched in front of her. He reached out and held her face up to meet his and frowned slightly.

"Mukotsu's smoke screen and this dungeon are making you sick aren't they?" he stated rather than questioned. Kagome saw movement and looked over to see the demon child sit up and look at Jakotsu with fear. Kagome looked up at Jakotsu.

"Where is Bankotsu?" she demanded angrily.

"You rang?" came Bankotsu's smooth voice as he sauntered into the room but when he saw Kagome's state he frowned. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's sick, Big Brother. She needs a doctor." Said Jakotsu with a shrug.

Bankotsu frowned slightly. "We don't have one…maybe one of Naraku's henchman knows what to do about this…" Bankotsu nodded towards the door indicating to Jakotsu that he should look into that. Jakotsu rolled his eyes and left the cell. Bankotsu walked over and crouched in front of Kagome. "I told you I will have you princess, you're mine now." He reached out and took Kagome by the chin, he leaned forward and before Kagome could protest he captured her lips. Kagome didn't kiss back she tried to pull away but the chains restricted movement. She gasped when he bit down on her lower lip and he used that moment to slip his tongue in her mouth the slight taste of blood only heightened Bankotsu's pleasure but Kagome had tears streaming down her face. She never wanted her first kiss to be like this… Bankotsu pulled away and looked into her face, though the sight of such a distraught and sorrowful face on a woman would have once pleased his sadistic nature this was different he felt his chest tighten and reared back. Without a word he stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him. The demon child sat stunned and looked at Kagome worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'm Kagome. What's your name?" asked Kagome.

"Shippo. You're a priestess. I saw them take your bow and arrows while chaining you up and they took your jewel shards." Kagome gasped, oh no that meant Naraku almost had all of the jewel!

Kagome pushed that from her mind for now. "Why are you here Shippo?"

"I came here to defeat Naraku, he killed one of my friends." Said Shippo. "He keeps me alive because he enjoys hurting me." Kagome frowned concerned and asked him how long he's been here. "Nearly three weeks I think. My go between is feeding my body in the real world that is the only reason why Im not dead right now." Said Shippo softly.

"You must have a very loyal friend as your go between." Said Kagome kindly, she wanted to give Shippo something to be happy about. Shippo smiled and nodded.

"So why are you here?" asked Shippo.

"Me and my friends were ambushed by the Band of Seven. The only reason they kidnapped me was because a.) I have the jewel shards and b.) Bankotsu is a chauvinistic pig who cant take a hint." She said bitterly. Shippo laughed softly.

"You're nice Kagome, just like online." Said Shippo. Kagome looked at him surprised. "Yeah, I know who you are. Did you know that demons have been putting up sites proclaiming that you are out to save us from destruction? You have your own fan club of hackers aspiring to be you…" said Shippo.

Kagome blinked and got a sad face. "I don't deserve any praise I am the cause of all this…" suddenly Naraku's evil laughter permeated the dirty air and echoed through the room. Naraku came in, no longer wearing the ridiculous baboon pelt.

"That is right, you are nothing but a dirty hacker criminal. And after all of the trouble I had to go through to get this I should kill you nice and slowly." Said Naraku holding up the nearly completed jewel. Kagome looked at it and frowned. "Wondering what trouble I mean? Arent you curious about why I killed Kikyou?"

Kagome looked at the ground and waited for him to say something else. Shippo looked on confused and worried for Kagome's safety.

"Seven years ago now it was discovered that the jewel was stolen from the FBI. At the time I didn't know who did it but some people who worked for me found out about a game that was out, It was created by Midoriko and had something called the Shikon no Tama in it. I thought it couldn't be a coincidence so I went into the game and found an employee of Midoriko's with a jewel, but it was merely a fake and Kikyou was merely there to perfect the game not protect the real jewel, I didn't know that though so I killed Kikyou and took the jewel, when I found it to be a fake I left it with her body and it was burned with it, that was the last time the fake jewel was seen but then recently I found out that the jewel shards were appearing on the web so I began collecting them and I found out that the reason Midoriko created Feudal Web was to have a means to draw the jewel together if it ever got shattered. She had this precaution because her research showed that it would be quite easy for the jewel to break. So I took advantage of it and used the jewel to upgrade the game and draw all of the jewel shards from the free web and into the game. Amazing huh? Did I answer all of your questions?" asked Naraku absently. Kagome didn't look up during his villain monologue and continued to look at the ground and absorb this new knowledge. Shippo looked on amazed and still a little confused.

"I don't care about any of that right now! What happened to my friends!" demanded Kagome abruptly.

Naraku looked at her amused. "They are dead. They died not long after you were kidnapped." Naraku didn't give Kagome a chance to demand more answers and left the cell. Kagome stared down at the ground again weakly, she couldn't believe it. He had to be lieing! Sango…Miroku…………Inuyasha.

Five days past and Kagome was in even worse condition. Her body was frail and skinny. Her clothes were torn and dirty. She always looked ahead of her but her eyes wouldn't focus they were dull and lifeless. Shippo was scared for her, wondering if her go between had even thought of trying to feed her body or at least give her water. Kagome's throat felt like dust and her skin was sallow and thin like paper. Her wrists were caked with dried blood because her muscles failed her and she now hanged limp on the chains. He cracked bleeding lips were slightly parted as she sucked in deep breaths desperate for air. She was in constant pain and the coughing didn't help at all. Any food left in her stomach had surely came back in vomit by now and she had a severe cold sweat and fever. With no doctors her sickness went unattended to.

Bankotsu visited her every hour to check on her, he tried to hide it but he was concerned. He would hold her and tell her that she could fight it and she wondered if he really understood the situation at all. Jakotsu was another visitor, he would offer food but she knew it would help any only easy the pain of hunger and she would rather feel all of this pain, it was her idea as punishment for stealing the jewel in the first place. She was visited by other members of the seven like Renkotsu, he would occasionally bring wet cloths and dab her forehead with it. Suikotsu came once and though in battle he was brutish and cruel, he was kind to her, at least he talked to her and told her that she would get better, claiming he was a doctor once. Mukotsu came once and he freaked her out, though she never showed emotion now, he never came back and was probably scolded for making Kagome uncomfortable. Genkotsu only visited once as did Kyokotsu, mainly because it was difficult to get to the dungeons because of their size, they were also kind to Kagome.

Shippo's go between must have realized feeding him helped because Shippo seemed to get strength over the past days. Shippo would try talking to Kagome to no avail. Shippo didn't know what went on though when he slept at night…

Kagome had another visitor…Kagura, on orders from Naraku would come and torture her at night. At first it wasn't to bad, she was forced to drink demon blood and only that. The taste was horrible and made her retch but then over the days she would do sick things like removed the entire finger nails from her hands and slice Kagome in places where she would feel the utmost pain in her position. Last night Kagome was hit so hard by Kagura that she jerked and dislocated her arm, it hurt like hell now.

Kagome continued to look straight ahead, waiting for death. The cell door opened and in walked Bankotsu. He came over and crouched in front of her. "Are you feeling any better today, princess?" he got no reaction. Bankotsu sighed. "I know you don't think I care but I do. I hate seeing you like this…I need to tell you something. I told Naraku that I killed your friends but I didn't, they are alive and looking for you…" Kagome didn't react just continued to stare straight ahead. Bankotsu wasn't lying, she could tell but was it really good news? Her friend had yet to find her in five days? Were they really looking for her? "Please…I want you to get better, I don't care if I cant have you any more…" Kagome frowned slightly.

"Let me go." Her voice cracked and sounded old and dusty.

Bankotsu continued. "In a week Naraku will destroy all of the world's concealment rings, If you don't stop him by then…" he fell silent. At the door the rest of the band of seven stood watching closely. Jakotsu walked in and unlocked Shippo's chains. Shippo looked up surprised and Jakotsu silently pointed to the window that only Shippo could slip through. Shippo took the hint and after sparing Kagome a worried look he fled the castle. Kagome was silently relieved when she knew that at least Shippo could escape. Suddenly she heard the clanging of chains and then the click of a lock. Her arms fell limp and she fell forward into Bankotsu's arms. As she slipped into unconciousness she felt herself being carried bridal style and heard Bankotsu's voice to the Lo Techs.  
"Did you get her weapons? Did she have the bag with her? Can you remember?" asked Bankotsu.

"No she dropped it at the battle." Said Renkotsu. Kagome smiled slightly as she drifted into unconsciousness, or was it death? She no knew that the others had the remembrall and were able to get home safely on their own. Kagome…always thinking for others even as she slipped into the weightless darkness.

A/N: A little darker than the other chaps huh? Well REVIEW! Please! I cant wait to write the next chapter personally… Chao! 


	23. The Hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Lain, HP, or any of Gibson's ideas la di da di da!

Chapter 21: The Hospital

The band of seven left Naraku's castle with little resistance, Bankotsu carried Kagome out bridal style. She was breathing but her heart beat was weak. They walked through the woods for an hour and suddenly saw something in the distance. Inuyasha was jumping towards them, there was no Sango or Miroku or Kirara. Inuyasha stopped in front of them and stared at Kagome in horror. The sight of her haphazard and bleeding form tugged at his heart strings. He looked up at Bankotsu and growled.

"What did you do to her!" Inuyasha moved to draw tetsuaiga but was stopped.

"Wait! We are here to give her back to you. We no longer work for Naraku. Please…take her out of the game and get her medical help." Bankotsu said holding Kagome out some to show he was going to give her to him. Inuyasha eyed them suspiciously and slowly walked over when he stood right in front of Bankotsu he was given Kagome. Inuyasha smelled her and found her scent to be consumed with starvation, sickness, and pain. He took her and looked around at the Lo Techs; they all were looking in different directions in shame. Inuyasha realized that they really did regret what they did and that they had at least some affection for Kagome. Inuyasha reached into his haori and pulled out the remembrall it flashed when he touched it and then he pressed it to Kagome's hand making it flash. He saw the band of seven walk away the way they came and hid the remembrall in the trunk of a near by tree.

"Lain!" Inuyasha called up to the sky. "Bring us back!"

Lain pressed the necessary buttons and Inuyasha felt the weightless feeling consume him. He found himself waking up on the bad and the machines lifting up from above him. He looked at Kagome and found her body was still beaten up like it had been for the past five days. They took Kagome to the hospital where Sango and Miroku were healing their wounds. They were almost as good as new. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Lain all stood out in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come back and access the damage. The doctor came out after and hour and his face was twisted into shock and fear.

"What happened to this girl? There is residue of blood in her mouth, but it isn't hers, mostly. She has a dislocated arm that hasn't been attended to, she has knife wounds and bruises and cuts on her wrists, was this some sort of gang torture?" asked the doctor.

"Something like that…is she gonna get better?" asked Miroku. The doctor gave a weak smile.

"Yes, she will live. Her wounds have all be tended to and she will heal perfectly, maybe even without scars because she is a priestess and their powers usually wont let them get scared. One of you can go see her now." Said the doctor. Pointing to a nearby room. They agreed that Sango should go.

Sango opened the door and when she saw Kagome she gasped. She'd never seen her friend like this before and it scared and angered her at the same time. She sat in the chair beside the bed and watched the heart monitors and listened to the beeps relieved by the steadiness of her heart. She looked down at her face, no longer dirty but she was really pale and she could see that she was sick. IV's and sensor monitors were all up her arms and on her forehead to monitor brain activity. She saw that activity was high and with her eyes moving under her eyelids that she was having a dream. She watched Kagome's brow furrowed and realized she was having a nightmare.

"Im sorry Kagome…you're one of the best friends I ever had…I…should have protected you. Y-You had only just turned 17, a kid, you couldn't protect yourself…it was our job to protect you! Why didn't I offer to take the jewel shards? They might have kidnapped me instead! Why!" Sango was crying now, large tears sliding down her cheeks and splashing on her lap. Sango had put her hand in Kagome's and when she felt Kagome's hand tighten around hers she gasped. She looked up at her face to see her still unconscious, or sleeping…she looked down at their hands and smiled. "I hope you can forgive me Kagome, because I cant." Sango got up and left to tell Inuyasha it was his turn.

Inuyasha walked in and crouched on the floor beside the bed and stared at her. He got on his knees and took her hand. He noticed that she didn't have a couple of her fingernails and looked at Kagome with pity; she was subjected to such pain. He brought the back of her hand up to his cheek and nuzzled her hand, her skin was so soft… "Kagome…I thought I had lost you forever…damn it I should have killed that damn Bankotsu! Sango and Miroku were really worried about you and though I hate to admit it so was I. I thought they would kill you. Kagome…I don't care about the damn jewel anymore, I don't want you to ever go back into that game. Kagome...when you get better Im gonna sign custody back over to your parents, you were safer before you met me…"

Almost a week has passed and Kagome was still unconscious. Though, amazingly, her injuries were almost all healed. Though some like her fingernails would take some time. Her fever broke and she was no longer sick. It was only a matter of time before she wakes up. The gang would spend most of the day with her and Inuyasha was especially devoted to spending every waking moment watching her and waiting for her to wake up. She had many visitors, friends from school, the CIA, and surprisingly, the band of seven came once, though the gang was hesitant about letting them see Kagome. The only people who didn't come that should have was Kagome's family, they were alerted about her hospitalization by the FBI but no one came to visit. Inuyasha was worried and visited the Senator who said that they would come see her when she wakes up. He called her mother and instead got Souta who told him that he wanted to see Kagome but he was forbidden to speak of her, her grandfather apparently disowned her, why Inuyasha didn't know.

Today Inuyasha sat in Kagome's room on the bed next to her watching her sleep. She was so peaceful. Sango said she got nightmares a lot but he never saw her get nightmares himself. Sango and Miroku were down in the cafeteria getting some food and Lain was working on something on the laptop on the corner of the room. She didn't talk much since Kagome got like this but he did see her talking to the band of seven about something. She was quietly working when she gasped and looked at the screen in alarm.

"What's up wench? Your notebook freeze again?" Lain suddenly shoved the laptop out of her lap and stared at Inuyasha, the laptop now laid on the floor in pieces. Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy.

"Inuyasha! Does you concealment ring feel weird?" Inuyasha got off the bed and stood across the room from her. He looked down at the ring on his finger and shook his head.

"No. Why?"

Lain made a dive for the remote and quickly changed the channel on the tv. There was FOX News showing coverage of what appeared to be a riot in China. She turned up the volume to hear the female reporter.

"Here in Hong Kong people are rioting in the streets because of strange mutant people appearing from what were once normal average citizens. There have been gun fires and vandalizing and the humans are attacking these strange people with animal traits and powers ruthlessly. It is believ--." The reporters stopped and suddenly the metal ring on her finger shattered and she turned into her true cat demon self, there were screams from the people at the station. Suddenly there were screams down the hospital wing and the tv went out. Inuyasha felt his ring vibrate and suddenly shatter, his hanyou self revealed. A nurse ran into the room and screamed when she saw Inuyasha.

"Naraku did it! All of the demon concealment rings around the world are breaking!" Lain yelled. It was at this moment that Kagome woke up…

A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think, Im sorry this chapter was so short! Chao! 


	24. Changing the World

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Lain, HP, or any of Gibson's ideas la di da di da!

Chapter 22: Changing the World…

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room, she saw Inuyasha and Lain staring at her stunned and her eyes widened. "I-Inuyasha?...Lain?...You're alive! I thought I would never see you again." Kagome said her voice gradually going from hoarse to the normal soft pretty voice she had. She smiled at them and then looked around the room confused. "Where am I?"

Inuyasha blinked. "You're in D.C. Hospital. You've been out of it for a week now…" he said completely forgetting about the chaos happening in the outside world as he sat on the side of her bed and looked at her carefully.

Kagome blinked a couple times confused, she then noticed something. "Inuyasha…why aren't you wearing your concealment ring! We're in a hospital!" she panicked, Bankotsu's warning about Naraku came rushing back and Lain turned the TV on again and there was New York City, people were running around, screaming, shooting at the demons and the demons were trying to get to a safe place, though some were retaliating. "Oh No…Naraku did it……Kagome fell silent and Inuyasha watched the TV with Lain both had worried looks about what was happening. Kagome moved suddenly and Inuyasha wheeled around to watch her attempt to get out of bed.

"What the hells are you doing? You're in no condition to get out of bed!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome glared at him and looked around the room she saw a cane and took it so she could practice standing.

"We don't have much time; we need to take action now!" Kagome said determinedly. Inuyasha and Lain looked at her confused and Kagome sighed. "We need to do everything in our power to stop this from snowballing out of control." Kagome said gesturing with her cane at the TV.

Inuyasha frowned. "Kagome, there isn't anything you CAN do you've been disowned by your family and they were the only ones that might have been able to help." Said Inuyasha. Kagome gave him a skeptical look.

"Just give me your cell phone. I'll handle this…" Inuyasha gave her is cell phone and Kagome called somebody. "Hey Grandpa!...what do you mean I'm not part of the family?...become and FBI agent?" Kagome burst out laughing and when she finally calmed down she was still giggling a little. "I still want to be a politician grandpa…….Im suddenly in the family again huh? That was quick…anyway! Call the everyone and tell them I need their help…….Yes Everyone! Bye!" Kagome hung up and through the phone at Inuyasha who looked a little dazed. Kagome searched around and found a sheet of paper and pencil, she ripped it in half and began to write furiously on the paper. Lain and Inuyasha looked at each other perplexed. While still writing Kagome spoke up. "Lain, get me Bankotsu's number…" Lain nodded and ran out of the room to find a computer with internet access.

"Hey wench, there is no way you can stop the people from rioting with a few American politicians, every country is having riots. You cant stop it." Said Inuyasha.

Kagome snorted. "I have a few connections that'll help, but I'll need your help and the other's help too. Do you know your brother's work number?"

It was Inuyasha's turn to snort. "Yeah, why?" Kagome ripped a sheet of paper and gave him that and a pencil.

"Write it down, we'll need his help."

"There is no way any Americans are going to listen to the Japanese." Said Inuyasha but wrote the number anyway.

"I never said they would be helping with the American riots." It was at that moment that Sango and Miroku ran in.

"Everyone in the hospital is panicking and outside people are wreaking havoc everywhere!" said Sango. Kagome looked up and smiled when Lain ran in and gave Kagome the number. Sango and Miroku were still comprehending that Kagome was awake when Kagome got up using the cane.

"Lady Kagome, you're awake. What are you doing?" asked Miroku.

Kagome waved Sango and Lain over and they stood in front of her. "Guys I want you to fly to New York City immediately and go to the FOX News Station there, ask for Dai Higurashi and Jino Higurashi, give them this letter and they will help you. We need the major news outlets to help us get the word out. Doesn't the FBI have a helicopter or something you can use?" suggested Kagome.

"Yes, Ill call one over. Do you need any other vehicles?"

"Yes two cars." Said Kagome to Lain.

"Alright! Come on Lain, we need to go to the roof!" Sango took the piece of paper and dragged along Lain who was on the phone. Along the halls people were running and screaming about monsters and some of the demon patients were getting nervous and trying to escape.

"Is there anything that I can help with Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku good naturedly.

"Yes, here go to the Capitol quickly, before the news mediums do and talk to the Congressmen, if no one listens then give this to the Majority Leader Tom Delay." Said Kagome, handing Miroku the paper.

"What! I've never talked to him! Does he even know about the demons?" asked Miroku.

Kagome shrugged. "Well he knows now…" Miroku smiled and left to get to the Capitol using the car Lain called. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and smiled mischievously.

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow. "What do I have to do?"

Kagome grinned and began to walk towards the door, with the help of the cane of course. "WE are going to be paying the president a little visit."

Inuyasha stared at her stunned. "T-The president! As in "of the United States of America"?"

Kagome nodded. "I heard he's a nice guy…wonder if he'll listen…You drive, on the way I need to make some phone calls." Inuyasha followed Kagome to the other car and stared at her like she was crazy.

Miroku peeled out of the hospital parking lot after he found the car some agents drove over. He then began to speed towards the Capitol, dodging the fighting people in the street and the car got hit several times by bullets and he thanked whatever god was out there that the car was bullet proof. He saw the capitol and saw some protesting humans out front demanding answers. He parked the car and drew a gun from the inside of his suit.

"Im FBI! Move it!" Miroku yelled pointing the gun at any in his way and keeping an eye out for any retaliation. He was given a pathway to the doors and once he got in he locked the doors to keep the mobs out. He saw some Congressmen watching him nervously thinking he was some psycho assassin coming for revenge for not alerting the public. "I'm a federal agent. I want all Congressmen to go into the House room now!" his demands were quickly met but not without a few…choice words from the Congressmen. He went to the place where the Speaker of the House would usually sit and looked down at the awaiting men and women.

"Who the hell are you young man? Do you know what is going?" A thunderous sound of talking came and all the Congressmen began to blame each other for the fiasco and surprisingly the room separated; on the left stood those who didn't know what was going on and on the right stood the indignant people who knew about the demons before this fiasco. They stared at each other accusingly and began to yell at each other. Miroku was freaking out, he didn't know what to do. Suddenly someone came into the room with an irritated look on his face, it was Tom Delay.

Miroku smiled in relief and waved him over desperately he gave him the note and watched him read it. Like magic Delay's face changed from anger and frustration to calm and understanding. He gave Miroku a smile and turned to the microphone.

"All of you shut up!" he yelled and the room went silent. "Where is Senator Higurashi?" Higurashi stepped forward and looked up at Delay curiously. "Your lovely daughter tells me that you will explain everything to us about what is going on." Taking the hint Higurashi went to the center of the room from the right side and began to tell everyone on the left the history of demons and everything they would usually tell newbies that needed to be told the secret. When he was finished Miroku was amazed at how well he was able to calmly explain and justify the lying. Delay looked at Miroku expectantly.

Miroku, not sure what to do at first, took the mic. "Everyone, I need to tell you something, the concealment rings that Higurashi mentioned have been destroyed by a man who got hold of some top secret information. Currently the entire world is in chaos and there seems to be no way to stop it there but you can stop the riots in America. You all need to band together and tell the American people to stop the violence and listen to our side of the story, they will listen to you. When you leave this room and go to the press you will have two choices, attack those who wronged you and who lied to you or…stop the people you claim to represent and want to help from destroying each other. Whether you know it or not you all know at least one demon and if you never knew their secret they would still be friends of family to you, they haven't changed, you've just seen a different side to them." Miroku finished his monologue and there was a soft rumble of talking and suddenly the right moved towards the doors and the left followed hesitantly. Higurashi and Delay shook hands with Miroku and went to join the Senators and House members in talking to the press. Miroku let out a breath of relief, that wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. "Heh! Maybe I should take a nice easy job in speech making…Nah! I'd miss my beautiful Sango too much." Miroku left in a good mood and hoped the others were doing a good job with the damage control.

The President of the United States leaned against his desk and watched the news unfold with a disgruntled look. Why hadn't anyone informed him about this sooner? What? Scientist can see the polar ice caps melting in the next 30 years but couldn't see people transforming into strange creatures? What good is that? He sighed and changed the channel to CSPAN and watched in surprise as Senators and House members were giving interviews where they encouraged the American people to stop, rather than blaming him, the president, for not doing something sooner.

The President sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'll have to call Chirac about this to see what he plans to do, maybe Blare too though I heard they didn't have that bad of a monster problem…" The president's thinking progress was stopped by a secretary coming in and knocking nervously. He looked up and brushed off the fact that even she was a monster, with strange cat ears on her head and a cat tail. "What is it?"

"There is this FBI agent and girl here to see you--." She was cut off by Inuyasha brushing right by her with Kagome a step behind him. The president looked at them stunned and confused.

"Who are---."

"Hello, Mr. President. We should talk, it's kinda important…" Kagome said and waved towards the TV. The President looked at her and Inuyasha cautiously and then went to sit at his desk and waved the secretary away.

"I'm listening…"

A/N: Finally! This chappy is done! If you have any political questions that are bothering you then email me wink Please Review! 


	25. Time to Call in the Calvary

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, Lain, or any of William Gibson's ideas, Samurai Champloo, Rouroni Kenshin, or any of the animes I choose to use or take from like Wish shrug Heck! I don't any anime!...yet BUWAHAHAHA!

A/N: I choose to dedicate this fic to my first boyfriend, my first best friend, the first boy Ive ever fallen in love with…Andrew. Where ever you are now, I hope you're happy.

Chapter 23: It's Time to Call in the Calvary

"So this demon used this information to break the concealment rings?" The President asked. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha watched the news absently. "Well then how are we to stop this? It's technically America's fault."

Kagome smiled. "You worry about stopping it here in America, this and Japan is where most of the problems will be because America is full of immigrant's descendents and Japan is where the demons originate. Other places wont know what to do but Japan has had a plan for this for years and you are going to imitate it."

"What do I do?" asked the President in a stern voice so as to not sound so desperate for help.

Kagome grinned. "You call out the National Guard and any of the reserves stationed here in America; send them to all the major cities. Call the State Legislators in all the fifty states and tell them to dispatch militias to control the violence, you then get your best campaigners to create as much propaganda they can to promote understanding of the situation."

The President let this sink in and smiled. "That is a good idea but what about the rest of the world?"

"We'll handle them. So if everything is settled we have somewhere to be." Kagome said looking over at Inuyasha who was now watching Fear Factor instead of the news. She looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Inuyasha, we need to go to New York City."

Inuyasha looked over and blinked. "Going to the UN now? I might be able to call a copter from headquarters but they might all be out trying to stop the fighting."

The President was on the phone but still heard them and smiled at Kagome. "You need a ride? I have a copter on the way, I'll be happy to assist you in handling the UN."

Kagome frowned. "What about what you're suppose to do?"

"All of that can be done on the phone on the way to New York. I'm working on it now." The President went back to talking on the phone and Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. She walked over to him and stood between him and the TV.

"What?" asked Inuyasha, eyeing her uneasily. Kagome suddenly threw her arms around his torso and buried her face into his chest. Inuyasha paused and smiled down at the top of her head. "What's wrong wench?" he held no anger or irritation in his voice, he said it almost affectionately.

"I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you until now…Inuyasha, I was so scared I would never see you again..." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers.

"I thought I wouldn't reach you in time. It's my fault you were kidnapped, I was suppose to protect you but I did a shitty job of it and you got hurt and sick." Inuyasha tightened his grip on her. "I don't know what I would have done if I found you dead…y-you. You mean a lot to me…" Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to say he loved her but Kagome accepted it and was happy. She looked up at him and smiled. He felt the urge to lean down and kiss her but was stopped by the President's voice.

"We need to go to the front lawn to copter is waiting." The President exited and the teenager and FBI agent pulled apart and followed closely behind him. They passed a confused secretary and went to the front lawn of the White House to see a copter. When they got inside the sound proof glass made it easy for the President to make phone calls. Kagome and Inuyasha sat across from him and Kagome borrowed Inuyasha's cell phone again.

She pulled out the two phone numbers she got before and began to make her own calls. They needed back up and she knew who to call. She then went searching through Inuyasha's saved phone numbers and ignored the thirty or so numbers that looked suspiciously like booty calls she found the phone number to a "Shippo." She looked up at Inuyasha.

"Hey, is this Shippo a fox demon kid?" she asked.

"Yeah, he works as a page in the Capitol. Why?" Kagome grinned and called Shippo. After a talk where she explained how she got his number and who she was she was able to convince the little kid she met in Feudal Web to do something for her on the web. Kagome then went back to looking out the window absently. She then heard a gasp and saw the President looking out the window at something she went to his side and saw right outside the window, flying precariously under the blades was an owl. Kagome undid the latch on the small window and the owl flew into the copter and landed where Kagome once sat. The President began to ask questions but Kagome just waved for him to calm down. She went to the owl and took the piece of parchment secured to its leg. She unraveled it and read it quickly. Inuyasha watched with barely concealed interest. He had heard that witches and wizards sent mail by owl. Kagome smiled and reached into her pocket to take out a pencil she wrote "Thanks" and gave it to the owl who flew out the window again.

"What was that about?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome grinned. "The Calvary is on its way right now."

In New York City at FOX News station Sango and Lain stood watching the anchors report the riots around the world and what the Congressmen were saying to America. Sango and Lain looked around and suddenly noticed two Japanese people drinking coffee and typing at a rapid pace and the control room area. They went over to them and saw that the women and man were co directors and were working on sending the anchors info to their laptops on the stories they were suppose to report.

"Umm…We're looking for a Dai and Jino Higurashi." Said Lain softly. The man and woman turned to look at them at the same time and smiled.

"That is us. What is it?" asked the woman, Dai.

"Here, Kagome Higurashi told us to give this to you." Sango gave Dai the note and Jino read it over her shoulder. They both smiled and looked up at Lain and Sango.

Jino turned away and yelled across the news station at the workers. "Call the van. We're gonna be on the scene at the UN in ten minutes!" yelled Jino.

Dai stood up and began to push the two confused young girls to a dressing room. "Did you hear that? Your TV debut will be in ten minutes! Get these girls into makeup! Stat!" Dai left the petrified girls there and went to join her husband, Kagome's uncle. 

At the meeting room where the General Assembly of ambassadors across the world came to discuss issues there was an all out screaming contest going on. All of the nations were arguing about blame and about who knew and who didn't, some were even arguing about what to do to stop the fighting. Kofi Anan was watching from his seat with a stressed look on his face. The three of the six permanent members of the UN Security Council were also arguing with each other. It was chaos, but there were a few empty seats around the room and no one seemed to care why.

Suddenly the doors to the room slammed open with a bang and in walked about twenty men and women in strange robes and then came a whole squad of people with rifles and in black spy suits. The people circled the room and the last person to walk in shut the door and locked it. The other door was blocked but not locked. The ambassadors were confused and a little scared as to what was going on. They had all left their protection out in the outer halls and wondered how these people with guns were able to get in. No one moved and the leader of the people with guns, who locked the door, stepped forward. The people in robes pulled out wands from the insides of their robes and pointed them at the ambassadors. The leader of the people in robes stepped forward and glanced at the other leader. They nodded to each other in acknowledgement.

"Lupin…"

"Sesshomaru…"

A/N: I like the ending to this chapter! CLIFFY! BUWAHAHAHA! Im so evil! Anyway! Tell me what you think. Should I torture people for all eternity and leave it like this or continue and tell you what happens next? 


	26. The Transition is Completed

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, Lain, or any of William Gibson's ideas, Samurai Champloo, Rouroni Kenshin, or any of the animes I choose to use or take from like Wish shrug Heck! I don't any anime!...yet BUWAHAHAHA!

A/N: I choose to dedicate this fic to my first boyfriend, my first best friend, the first boy Ive ever fallen in love with…Andrew. Where ever you are now, I hope you're happy.

Chapter 24: The Transition is Completed

"Lupin…"

"Sesshomaru…"

"Didn't think the Order was planning on getting involved in this, what happened to the Ministry?" asked the stoic dog demon.

"You saw the Ministry last week, they cant even handle He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, they are currently running around like chickens with their heads chopped off." Said Lupin with a slight grin. Sesshomaru cracked a rare smile and pointed his gun at an ambassador that looked ready to mutiny. "So what do we do now Sesshomaru my dear friend?"

"We wait for my brother and his human friends to come, they know more about the situation that me, I was merely told to bring a sniper team here to…persuade the world leaders to listen and stick around. Did she contact you too?" asked Sesshomaru referring to Kagome.

"No, we sent her an owl saying we wished to join in on the fun. I haven't seen Inuyasha since he was a pup, how is he?" asked Lupin conversationally as if he wasn't pointing a wand at the ambassador of Iran.

"Still annoying as ever, but I'm learning to tolerate him. Father is thinking about having me and him run the corporation soon. I'd have to give up working for Japanese Intelligence." Said Sesshomaru, suddenly the sounds of multiple helicopters and cars pulling up were heard out side. Sesshomaru smirked. "They're here and they brought company…" The ambassadors looked at the unlocked door fearfully and suddenly the door slammed open and in walked a large group of people. The human ambassadors held hostage were surprised to see the missing ambassadors now walk in in their demon forms. The demon ambassadors joined the other ambassadors in the center of the room surrounded by the demons; they spared their co workers nervous smiles and looked up at the rest of the group that marched up to the elevated microphone and podium. The group consisted of Kagome, Inuyasha, and The President of the United States, Tony Blaire, Chirac, and Rufus Scrimgeour. Kagome went up to the speaker and waved at Sesshomaru and Lupin and the others of the Order present. The doors swung open again and in walked a FOX News crew and Sango and Lain. After they walked in Kagome ordered that the doors were to be locked. The news crew set up and Sango and Lain were given microphones and told they would start the broadcast. The FOX News station would then uplink the broadcast to the other news stations across the world. Kagome gave the nervous girls a wink of encouragement and then she turned to talk in hushed tones with the leaders; of the world, the Order, the Ministry, and Japanese Intelligence. The ambassadors, still clueless and a little irritated talked amongst themselves about this madness.

"We are brought to you live from the UN General Assembly where an important talk is about to take place which will decide the fates of the demons. The truth is about to be revealed to the world about the origins of the demons and what is to be done. It has just been reported that the riots have died down some in most parts of the world and is almost no existent in places like Japan, the U.S., and Britain. The number of deaths has not been released. On the scene, is Sango Taijyi, and Lain Ninamoto, tell us what is going on…" Juliet Introduced from FOX News Station.

Lain stood dumbfounded and Sango concealed her nervously quite well. "We are here at the UN General Assembly where Japanese Intelligence and the Order of the Phoenix have the ambassadors all together for this very important meeting…"

Lain gulped and spoke into the mic. "Senator Higurashi's daughter Kagome Higurashi, and FBI agent Inuyasha Takahashi will be speaking to the ambassadors any moment to explain the crisis and the origins of these demons. Others here are President Bush, Prime Minister Blaire, and Chirac of France. This discussion is vital when it comes to the course of action taken with the demons. It's starting…" Lain said as Inuyasha stood up to the mic and coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Most of you are probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well I'm going to tell you and then Kagome will tell you what we're gonna do about it. A long time ago demons existed and there were many problems between demons and humans. Priests and Priestesses discovered that demons with human like appearances like myself had the ability to have human emotions so they decided to help us and put concealment spells on all the human like demons.

So for then next couple centuries the spiritually gifted and the demons worked together to hide the secret, also helping was the wizarding community. Then a decade or two ago a ring was developed that made for easier concealment spells using technology. Unfortunately there is a satellite signal that can shatter the rings. A former computer hacker found this signal and hid the information in a collection of data that was put into the hands of the FBI, we lost this information and it was spread through out the web and unfortunately an evil demon named Naraku found it and used it to shatter all of the concealment rings on earth. That is what happened. We were so successful at hiding the demon race that not even 5 of the human population knew.

It is time to tell the world the truth, no more lies, which is why the Ministry of Magic has agreed to reveal themselves to the non magic world." Inuyasha paused to indicate Scrimgeour. "There are things in this world that could not be explained before because of the secrets that needed to be kept. Now upon request, any concealed websites on the web for those who aren't human or are not non magical will be released into the free web for public use. All governments in this world of ours must stop lying to the people because as seen by these riots across the world that nothing can be gained from hiding the truth from people, we must trust that people can learn to except each others differences. Now I give the podium to Kagome Higurashi…" Inuyasha stepped back and let the stunned audience let it sink in. Kagome gave him a nervous smile and stepped up to the mic.

"Hello, I am the one that instigated this meeting and brought everything together. Now—." Kagome was cut off by the ambassador of Saudi Arabia.

"How can you expect us to cooperate with you and go along with this lunacy when it is the demon's fault that this has happened? I say we kill the demons! They are nothing but monster!" the fellow middle eastern ambassadors seemed to agree with him and cheered him on. This seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back for Kagome because she looked miffed.

"You listen here; it would be in your best interest to listen to everything I have to say because we aren't talking about a dozen evil demons we're talking 20 of the worlds population!" When the same man looked about to protest she scoffed. "Besides, you'd have to kill off a good portion of your government leaders if you want to kill all the demons so you best watch your mouth and sit quietly like a good towel head." Kagome was shocked at her own words and the Order lowered their wands and stared at her stunned. Kagome blushed and looked back at Inuyasha who looked ready to bust out laughing. She rolls her eyes and turns back to the ambassadors. "Ok, you are all going to do everything in your power to stop this violence, you're gonna call up your government and tell them to put in safety precautions to protect the demons in your countries or—."

"Or what?" challenged the ambassador of North Korea.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Or we will call an immediate withdrawal of all demons and magical beings who wish to join them, they will evacuate to Japan from the countries that wont except them."

"Good Riddance!" shouted the ambassador of Russia.

"Fine, if you really don't care but so you know, 90 of the most successful people in the world are demons; you'll find it difficult to keep your economies afloat if you abandon them." Said Kagome idly. There was silence in the room.

"We don't really have a choice do we?" asked the ambassador or Russia.

Kagome grinned. "Not really."

Kofi Anan came up to the mic next to Kagome. "Who here agrees to follow Ms. Higurashi's instructions?" The ambassadors looked around at each other waiting for someone to say something.

"I do." Said Bolton for the United States, he stood up. The ambassadors of France, Britain, Spain, and the rest of Europe, and Kagome's grandfather the ambassador of Japan, stood as well in agreement. Soon all of the ambassadors present stood, even the Middle Eastern countries.

Kofi Anan turned to Kagome and nodded in agreement with the other ambassadors. "What do you want us to do?" he asked.

"What a rush!" Kagome breathed and flopped down on her bed. Inuyasha leaned against a dresser with his arms crossed and smiled at her slightly. Miroku and Sango stood watching the news and Lain sat on the bed next to Kagome's sprawled form. "I can't believe I spoke in front of all those people! I can sooo be a politician!" said Kagome happily.

"The fighting has died down and they are saying a majority of damages are injuries not deaths." Said Miroku.

"You did a good job talking to the Congressman Monk." Said Inuyasha with a smirk.

"Yeah, Kagome's note helped too. Man, I hope I never have to do that again, looking back on it now." Said Miroku.

"I cant believe that the Ministry of Magic decided to reveal themselves too. How did you know them Kagome?" asked Sango.

Kagome shrugged. "I have relatives that are pretty high up in the branch of the ministry in Japan. I've visited the Ministry in Britain before too it's kinda cool. Lupin and Sesshomaru seemed to know each other, what's up with that?" asked Kagome looking over at Inuyasha.

"There are other branches of the Order of the Phoenix too, Sessh just happens to be the leader of the branch in Japan, a side job you know, but he isn't a wizard, just a demon that works with them." Said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded and then sat up suddenly.

"We still need to get the jewel from Naraku!" Kagome gasped.

"Do not worry. We still have a chance of running into Naraku in the game because there are still some jewel shards out there not counting the ones Koga has." Lain said.

"Hmmm…I asked Bankotsu to release all the underground sites into the free web. He might need some help, Ill go see if he's online." Kagome got up and left to headquarters. Lain followed to help her. Miroku and Sango looked over at Inuyasha.

"I still cant believe we did that…" said Inuyasha.

"Kagome is just full of surprises isn't she?" said Miroku with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss her when this case is over…" said Sango.

Inuyasha remained silent and stared down at his feet. "So…maybe we can convince her to take the FBI scholarship so she can work here and go to college…" suggested Miroku. Inuyasha thought about it and was just thinking that he still had a hope of seeing Kagome again when there was a knock at the door. They looked over to see Senator Higurashi there with a kindly face.

"I heard what you were saying and I don't really approve. My daughter got hurt while helping you all find this jewel. When you find thee jewel, I gain custody of her again and I will be sending her away to a boarding school." He saw the three young adults about to protest and intercepted them. "ah ah ah! It's already been decided. I'm not going to change my mind." Senator Higurashi walked away and left the three alone.

'Kagome's going away after this?' Inuyasha thought sadly. He felt his heart constrict in his chest and his emotions seared through him. He stomped out of the room angrily and went to his room.

A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 24 grin what do you all think? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Bye everyone! 


	27. The Final Battle with NarakuTHE END?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, Lain, or any of William Gibson's ideas, Samurai Champloo, Rouroni Kenshin, or any of the animes I choose to use or take from like Wish shrug Heck! I don't any anime!...yet BUWAHAHAHA!

Chapter 25: The Final Battle with Naraku…THE END?

They told Kagome of her father's visit and she didn't seem surprised by this news but she was upset. They found that Naraku was indeed still in the game and they all decided that they should try to retrieve the jewel before he got anymore shards. In the outside world the chaos was dieing down and people were accepting each other and more and more laws were being made to protect the demons, the most important one was backed by Kagome's father; an amendment that proclaimed that demons had all the same rights as people.

In Senator Higurashi's office Sesshomaru and Lupin and Rufus Scrimgeour sat and talked to the Japanese Senator. "So it is agreed? The Ministry will assist the Order with finding Voldemort?" Lupin and Scrimgeour nodded in agreement.

"So Sesshomaru, how is the hunt for this Naraku fellow going?" asked Lupin.

"We are getting closer. My brother and your daughter are about to fight him. I am surprised you would release custody to the agency sir, did you not know of the danger she would be put in?" asked Sesshomaru to Higurashi.

Senator Higurashi smiled a carefree smile. "I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

"I heard that you were going to send her to a private school in England. Do you think that is the best course of action?" asked Lupin in stern and yet concerned voice.

"You and I have both noticed the affection between Inuyasha and my daughter, it is best for both of them if they had sometime apart. There is a DA investigating the possibility that Inuyasha has raped her, being a minor and all. I don't want that nice young man getting in trouble and my daughter's career and mine will be ruined if she stays with him any longer than needed. Once I gain custody of her I'm taking her away." Said Senator Higurashi, the other three men didn't say anything to argue with him.

The gang was currently running towards Naraku's castle. Off to the left ran the band of seven, agreeing to help bring down Naraku they were helpful by finding the remaining loose shards and collecting them. To the right were Koga and his two companions. They were also going to help with Naraku. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back and held onto him tighter, she knew their time together was drawing to an end and she was hoping for it to last forever. Miroku and Sango on Kirara glanced at each other sadly, they could sense the tension in the air. Inuyasha suddenly comes to a halt and the three groups stop and look at him perplexed. Inuyasha let Kagome down.

"I smell Naraku…" as he finished saying this a blade of wind cut through the trees and the band of seven dodged it easily. Kagome looked around and saw the glow of the jewel shards.

"There! In that tree, Naraku!" Sango through her weapon and Naraku was able to dodge it. Kagura and Kanna appeared out of the trees and began to fight the band of seven. Kagura took on most of them and Kanna would send Jakotsu's weapon back at him and stave off Renkotsu's wires. Naraku appeared and transformed into his huge root like, mass of monsters form. The rest began to fight him. Kagome shot an arrow but they weren't doing much, Inuyasha drew tetsuaiga and did the windscar but they went over Naraku because of a barrier. Koga and his men also couldn't get past the barrier.

"We're prepared Naraku!" Inuyasha's tetsuaiga glowed red and pulsed. Inuyasha broke the barrier and they all began to attack at once. Suddenly other incarnations of Naraku appeared, Kageromaru and Juromaru. They began to stave off Kouga and his men. Sango went to help them which left Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome to fight Naraku. Miroku told the other two to stand back and released the wind tunnel but no one expected bees to come flying out of the trees behind Naraku and into his wind tunnel. Miroku gasped as pain shot up his arm.

"Ku Ku Ku! Foolish Monk, you've been poisoned by the Saimyosho." Naraku laughed. Miroku fell to his knee and clutched his arm. Kagome ran to him and helped him get off the battle field while Inuyasha fought Naraku. Kagome watched fearfully as her friends were all hit again and again and were obviously losing. Kagome notched an arrow and shot it at Kageromaru who was struck and fell to the ground.

"Thanks Kagome!" called Koga who was very injured and was now able to fight Juromaru better. Kagome reached into the skin bag, and found nothing that would help Miroku so she had him lay down and told him not to move. She then notched another arrow and shot it at Kanna who while distracted was unable to stop Bankotsu and Kyokotsu from helping Inuyasha. Mukokotsu was also able to run over to her and Miroku and pulled out an antidote that might help. Kagome ran over to fight Kanna but just as she approached Jakotsu sent his sword at the albino child and she let the sword enter her mirror and rebound it at Kagome. Kagome saw the sword coming and there was a strange purple flash of light. Kagome screamed and fell to the ground. Everyone looked around alarmed and saw Kagome laying there lifeless.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. He left Bankotsu and Kyokotsu and ran to her. He picked her up and held her, he saw the blood gushing from the deep wound and held her to him. He couldn't hear her heart beat and she wasnt breathing. Kagome's dead. Inuyasha felt his vision turn red and his youkai began to take over. He laid Kagome down and looked at Naraku, the one controlling Kanna and Kagura and Juromaru, the one who was the cause of this. His tetsuaiga laid aside Inuyasha charged at Naraku in a rabid rage, Naraku did his best to avoid the once hanyou but he tore through him with his claws viciously. Naraku grew so week and torn up from the attacks he turned back to humanlike form. Inuyasha stood over him with his claws raised ready to kill. Sango retrieved the tetsuaiga but was afraid to approach Inuyasha while he was like this.

"Inuyasha, stop, Kagome wouldn't want to see you like this. We can defeat Naraku now for sure just…take the tetsuaiga." Pleaded Sango. Inuyasha hesitated and his hanyou and demon forms fought for dominance. While this was going on, the band of seven and Koga were able to kill Juromaru. Kagura and Kanna watched everything no longer fighting. Bankotsu had Banryu over one shoulder and took the tetsuaiga. He walked over to Inuyasha and forced him to clutch the tetsuaiga's hilt. Inuyasha turned back to hanyou form and looked down at Naraku's barely alive form. He walked over to Naraku's head and thrusted the untransformed sword through his neck and then channeled demon energy into it making it transform while still in Naraku's neck.

It was finally over, Naraku was dead. They all looked around at Kagome's still lifeless form. Inuyasha sheathed tetsuaiga and walked over he sat next to her and pulled her into a sitting position on his lap. "I'm sorry Kagome…I should have protected you! I…was given custody of you so I can protect you but now…" They all noticed Naraku's body deteriorating and there laid the jewel. Koga picked it up and took it to Kagome he put it in the bag on her shoulder and then removed his jewel shards and put them in too.

They noticed Kagura and Kanna disappeared but it didn't matter, it was over. They were all silently wondering…What now? No one noticed the silent watcher from the shadows until he spoke up with his usual emotionless voice. "Haven't you wondered yet why she isn't deteriorating?" Everyone looked up sharply to see Sesshomaru stepping out of the shadows with a katana in hand.

"What the hell are you talking about Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha, not in the mood to hear his brother's derogatory crap, he had just lost the woman he loved.

"She isn't deteriorating like Naraku just did because she isn't dead you stupid half demon." Said Sesshomaru with irritation. At the confused and hopeful stares of the people in the clearing he continued. "A week ago I came upon the grave of a powerful demon of the Western Lands in the game, it had a fang missing and by the smell of the demon I realized it was the same demon your sword was forged from so I took the other fang and had a sword forged but it wasn't the same. The Tensuaiga doesn't kill like your sword but instead it has the ability to temporarily sever the connection between the real world and the game. I was able to hit your woman with the tensuaiga before the sword hit her so her living body in the real world is unharmed. Have her save the game and you can all go home. It's over." Sesshomaru disappeared. So they made the lifeless body touch the orb and they all saved with their own objects and left the game.

The four friends woke up and the machines lifted above them. Lain turned in her chair and looked at them. Kagome sat up and looked around confused.

"What happened! Did we defeat Naraku?" asked Kagome. The other three told her what happened while Lain did something on the computer. When the explaining was done they all saw the monitors glow purple and died down to reveal a file on the computer called The Shikon Jewel. Lain saved it on a disk and then deleted it off the computer. She gave it to Inuyasha and left the room. "Where is she going? Doesn't she want to celebrate! We have the jewel!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly.

The others gave her forced smiles and looked down at the floor sadly. "Sorry, we aren't as enthusiastic Kagome, it's just Lain is alerting your father that he now legally has custody of you again." Said Miroku. Kagome's smile slipped and her head bowed slightly.

"Oh…right. Then I better go pack my things…" Kagome slid off the bed and left the room.

"Inuyasha, isn't there anything we can do?" asked Sango hopefully. Inuyasha didn't answer her but stormed out of the room.

Kagome was slowly putting her clothes back into her suitcase and she didn't expect arms to slip around her trim waist and pull her against a hard muscled back. She gasped and felt someone nuzzle the top of her head. She stayed perfectly still, she could tell that it was Inuyasha. He had never before been so liberal with her. She felt a blush taint her cheeks.

"Do you know how fucking scared I was when I saw you lying there bleeding?" he breathed against he neck and the brushing feeling of his warm breath tickled her skin and made goosebumps on her smooth skin. "I thought I had lost you for good this time…I cant see you like that ever again…" she felt him trail off and waited for him to continue and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt two soft lips brush against her pulse. She sucked in a breath and felt heat coarse through her and center at the apex of her thighs; all from a simple touch. "which is why I'm not going to fight your father tooth and nail to keep you like I would have done not even an hour ago." Kagome gasped and turned in his arms to hug him.

"I want to stay with you though!" she yelled as tears formed in her eyes. Inuyasha stiffened and held her tighter. "I want you to fight for me because I don't want to leave you! I swear I won't get hurt again!" Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha eased her away a little so he could grab her chin and tilt her head up. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers heatedly. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha used that to his advantage and slipped his tongue into the warm moist cavern of her mouth. Kagome tentatively nudged his tongue with hers and Inuyasha's tightened his grip on her. She tasted better than her imagined and he didn't want to stop, but he had to, her father was no doubt on his way. He pulled away and smiled when he saw her flushed panting face.

"You will be safer away from me. That's just how it is…" before Kagome could respond Inuyasha interrupted. "besides, I'm going to volunteer for a case in Japan, Im going over seas soon." Kagome gasped and pulled out of his arms. She looked utterly betrayed and hurt. Inuyasha felt his heart clench at the look on her face. He just wanted to take her in his arms and say fuck the whole world, he wanted to but he couldn't.

"No! I'll never have a chance to see you again! You have to promise you'll come back!" Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha looked away and didn't say anything. "You…aren't coming back?" she breathed. There was a knock at the door and there stood Senator Higurashi with a sad smile on his face.

"It's time to go honey…" he said. Kagome made to move towards him and Inuyasha side stepped in front of her making her bump into him. She felt her heart break and grabbed her suitcase; she brought her coat tighter around her as if she were cold and followed her father out of the room and prayed for Inuyasha to stop her but he never did he just watched her until she was out of sight.

A couple weeks later and Inuyasha stood in the room where all of the equipment for the game still sat but now in boxes. He looked around and sighed at the memories. He had a trench coat on and under it the usual suit. He had a suitcase and hand and plane ticket in the other. He was waiting for Sango to pull up a car and drive him to the airport.

"So you're really going? You know…I thought you would change your mind and go after Kagome." Said Miroku. Inuyasha frowned and his face twisted in pain at the girl's name.

"I have to go…too many things here remind me of her." Inuyasha said solemnly. Miroku smiled sympathetically and nodded.

"Maybe, you'll see her again one day…" said Miroku as Inuyasha left silently.

At the same time Kagome sat in a seat on a plane going to England. She was enrolled last week and started tomorrow. She missed Inuyasha to death and wanted to see him again more than anything. She shifted in her seat and felt something in her coat pocket, the same coat she wore when she last saw Inuyasha. She reached in her pocket and found the disk that had the Shikon Jewel on it…He slipped it into my coat when he bumped into me? Why…?

A/N: Tell me what you think! Should I end it here? Or continue? I want to continue but…shrug if you all don't care why bother? Review! 


	28. Please Read!

A/N: Hello Readers! I know I left you all with a cruel cliffy and Im sorry which is why I started "The New World Wide Web" the sequal! Please go and read it and tell me what you think. I am also starting a...doujinshi? Is that what it would be called? Well Im not the BEST drawer but I like to draw which is why I am doing Feudal Web in manga form. I have started the first chapter and Im still trying to perfect my drawing skills. So anyone interested in seeing that you can email me at Got to go! Bye!

From Danielle 


End file.
